The First Family
by ShyNiks
Summary: Bella Swan decides to move to Washington D.C with her father Chief Swan. All she loves to do is ice skate but when she suddenly befriends President Cullen's children Edward and Alice she will be thrown for a ride of romance, drama, and crazy politics HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back after a very very long break from here...sorry. To tell you the truth I had writers block for my other two stories and for now until they will be on hold until I can come up with something. if anyone has any ideas please contact me. Anyway here is my new story. I am really excited to be writing it I know where I want this one to go so definitely no writers block anytime soon. So read and tell me what you all think. I really like this story. Don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

The First Family

I walked slowly though the front door of George Washington Academy located in Washington D.C. My dad, Charlie, was head of the whole police unit in D.C. which was a very big deal because of the whole president living in the white house thing. President Cullen was going into his amazing fourth year in his first term. Everyone wanted him for a second term so I was sure he and his family weren't going to start packing their things anytime soon. Even with the secret service the police force was a huge deal in keeping the president safe. They were at every major event and since my dad was the chief over the whole police unit he knew the president and the secret service pretty well. I on the other hand was just a mere citizen who decided to live with her father for senior year. I just moved here from Phoenix, Arizona last week and it was weird coming to Washington since usually I went to Forks, Washington to visit Charlie, but since he was offered a job in D.C. he packed up everything and moved here. He still has the house in Forks though.

George Washington Academy was a huge high school which consisted of many floors and rooms. It had a swimming pool, basketball court, separate gym, tennis court, study hall, weight room, football field, football training field and hill, lounging room, and I'm sure much more but I didn't feel like reading the rest of the information guide.

It took me a while before I found the front office but I finally did. Security was tight around the school because the presidents children attended it. Sometimes it was hard to believe that they were twins. Edward Cullen was a beautiful Greek God who I liked to call Adonis. He was 6'2, muscular, and a total gentleman. Well that is what all the magazines said about him. Alice his twin sister was 4'10 and very beautiful. She was very hyper and took on the name of "America's Little Pixie".

"Hello dear," A lady with brown hair smiled at me. I smiled back before introducing myself as Isabella Swan. "Oh Chief Swan's daughter?" she asked me. I nodded my head as she printed out various colors of paper. "Here is your schedule, map of the school, computer username/password, and your locker number and code."

"Thanks," I shuddered slightly at the amount of things she gave to me. I walked out into the hallway full of life. Even though everyone was suppose to look the same because we had to wear burgundy super short skirts and blue or white oxford shirts with a burgundy or black jacket with the school symbol on it, everyone looked different. I guess when I came here I thought everyone was going to be a clone or something.

I walked around until I found the English wing and finally my class room. I looked down at my blackberry to see that it was only 7:45 and class didn't start until 8. There was no seating chart or teacher so I sat down near the middle and pulled out a clothing catalog for ice skating leotards since I've been in class since I was five. After twelve years of skating my gracefulness has increased lucky for me but I still had my moments.

I had my eyes on a beautiful midnight blue leotard which sparkled in the spotlight. I had my first day in an advanced placement class at a private ice skating rink tomorrow. I had to come down three weeks ago to audition for a spot in the program and they called me the next week telling me that I had gotten in. The program was called D.C. Icers and classes were Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday from 5:30-9pm.

"Hi Bella," A high soprano voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked up to find none other than Alice Cullen staring down at me with a big smile on her face.

"Hi?" I responded as a question.

"Don't be shy," she said as she sat down next to me.

"How do you know me?" I asked as her eyes strayed to my catalog.

"Everyone knows Chief Swans daughter," she responded before pointing toward the catalog. "Do you ice skate?" I nodded my head.

"You?" I asked hoping that maybe she would be in the same class as me but she shook her head.

"No, not anymore," she answered sadly.

"Oh sorry for asking," I said quickly putting my catalog away.

"No problem even though that midnight blue leotard would look beautiful on you," she smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled back before my attention wandered to her body guard in the back of the room. "I thought you had more of them," I observed nodding at the man in black.

"Felix is my personal body guard but there are many around the school," she explained to me as she waved Felix over.

"Felix this is Bella, Chief Swan's daughter. Bella meet Felix," I smiled slightly.

"Hi,"

"Pleasure to meet you," Felix responded tightly before going back over to his spot in the back of the room.

"Don't mind him," Alice rolled her eyes before reaching down and grabbing my ice skating catalogue I threw under my seat. "I use to love to ice skate but my father said it was too risky after he became president," she signed. "So when are you getting the leotard?"

"I'm going to order it sometime this week," I answered. "I have class tomorrow."

"Where do you skate?"

"D.C. Icers," I told her as the classroom filed up more. It seemed that nobody minded that the presidents daughter was sitting in the classroom with them.

"Wow you must be really good. That's the hardest program to get in to," I shrugged.

"I've been skating since I was five. I hope I'm good by now," I smiled as Alice laughed.

"You know we are going to be the best of friends," she smiled knowing. I looked at her strangely but she kept her attention on the catalogue.

It turns out that I spent most of my morning with my ,"new best friend", Alice. After English class we went our separate ways to Anatomy and Spanish….Six…Alice wouldn't let me forget the six and then we met right back up for AP Calculus and AP European History.

"You have to sit with me for lunch," Alice demanded as we made our way to the cafeteria.

"And what if I don't want to? Will you bark your precious body guards on me?" I teased her. She rolled her eyes.

"Very funny Bella," she grimaced as we got in line.

"Oh you know it was," I smiled at her as I grabbed a tray and filled it up with a sandwich, salad, fruit, water, and chocolate milk. I hated white.

"Dang Bella you eat more than Emmett," Alice laughed as she grabbed a chocolate milk too.

"Hey I'm a skater," I responded smiling as I followed her.

"Come on I see a table outside," Alice exclaimed as she grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the lunch line and toward a clear, glass door. I stumbled slightly with my tray of food as she led us down the steep steps leading toward the outside seating. I didn't notice that she had stopped until my tray hit her back and caused me to fall backwards. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of the concrete steps until I felt strong hands brake my fall.

I looked up and gasped as green eyes glaze back at me and not just any green eyes but none other than Edward Cullens.

"Bella?" Alice turned around confused before smiling. "Edward I see you've met Bella," she said still smiling. I broke our staring contest, looking down in embarrassment.

"Sorry," I blushed as I tried to stand back up.

"No problem," he gave me a crooked smile as he helped me up to my feet which did nothing to improve my balance.

"How did you end up on my brother anyway Bella," Alice asked innocently as I brushed myself off and grabbed my tray. At least my food didn't fall on the ground.

"I ran into you when you stop and lost my balance," I explained as Edward grabbed my backpack off the ground.

"Hmm," Alice looked at me strangely. "For an ice skater you sure are clumsy," she observed. "Third time today,"

I blushed again following her toward an empty table. Edward put my backpack on the back of my chair.

"Thanks," I told him quietly before three girls approached the table. One had honey, golden blond hair with a perfect models body while the other two were obviously twins with strawberry blond hair, both also stunning.

"Hey guys," one of the strawberry blonds greeted us as they sat down.

"Hey Tanya," Alice answered before introducing me. "Bella these are our cousins Tanya and Kate and this is Stacey," she finished pointing towards the honey, golden blond. I smiled slightly before looking back down at my sandwich.

"Bella's an ice skater too," Alice told them.

"That's awesome," Tanya smiled at me. "Are you any good?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I've been skating since I was five so I guess I'm okay,"

"What did you say your name was again?" Kate asked me.

"Bella Swan," I answered.

"Bella Swan. Where have we heard that name before?" Tanya asked Stacey. She shrugged before going back to her conversation with Edward.

"Charlie is her father," Alice commented but Tanya shook her head.

"That's too obvious," she answered thinking.

"I'll think of it soon," she concluded laughing slightly before taking a forkfull of her salad.

"We have a senate meeting today Miss Vice President," Alice told Tanya.

"Yeah, Yeah, I won't forget Alice," Tanya rolled her eyes.

"You did before," Kate commented.

"That wasn't my fault," Tanya groaned before turning to talk to Stacey who was slightly glaring me. I quickly turned my head to be met with green, emerald eyes. I smiled noticing his class ring.

"I like your ring," I said trying to make conversation. He laughed slightly.

"Thanks," he answered before taking another bite of his sandwich. "Bella right?" he asked after he swallowed.

"Yeah," I nodded my head. "Bella Swan,"

"Chief Swan's daughter," he observed. I nodded.

"So where are you from?" he asked staring at me intrigued.

"Phoenix," I answered. "My mom lives there,"

"Oh what's she like?" he asked. "Do you look like her?" I shrugged.

"I guess I do a little but I have too much Charlie in me."

"I think the combination is very….beautiful," he smiled down at me. I blushed before continuing.

"She's really crazy in a positive way of course. She likes to have fun a lot and to break the rules. I pretty much had to act like the parent for a while before Phil her new husband came into the picture."

"Bella," Alice called my name. I turned my head towards her. "I'm getting a slurpee do you want one?" she asked.

"Yeah sure coke," I answered before she and Kate walked away.

"How do you like D.C.?" Edward asked me once I had turned around back towards him. I caught Stacey glaring at me even more before a tiny girl came over and sat down next to her. They started talking both sneaking glares at me occasionally. Edward turned to look at them and they smiled at him. He looked between me and them before settling back on me and raising an eyebrow.

The movement caught his hair in the sunlight making it look like it had a bronze color tone in it. His face was also beautiful in the sunlight, not one trance of achne. My eyes wandered down his face to his strong jaw, and thin neck to the muscle in his arms which tensed when he went to take a bite of his sandwich. I looked back up to find him glancing at me out of the corner of his eye as he finished chewing.

"What was the question again?" I asked glancing away from his smoldering glaze to take a sip of my water.

"H...How are you liking D.C.," he cleared his throat slightly before taking a sip of his water too.

"I don't really know yet. I've only been here for a few days," I shrugged.

"Well then I'll have to show you around sometime," he smiled a crooked smile at me. I felt my breathing hitch in my throat for a second causing me to choke on the water I was drinking.

"Bella are you okay?," he asked concerned as he started patting my back. I nodded my head as my breathing evened out. He kept his hand on my back even after I drunk another sip of water.

"I'm better," I smiled weakly at him, patting the arm that was still around me. I blushed as he started rubbing my back. The chills that his hand was sending down my back made me shiver.

"Are you cold?" he asked furring his eyebrows since it was almost 90 degrees outside.

"No," I laughed nervously as he removed his hand from my back and picked up his sandwich to take another bite. "I'm just not use to this weather," I lied.

"Isn't it hotter in Phoenix?" he asked confused.

"Oh right," I murmured before Alice showed back up with my slurpee.

"Here you go Bella," she said as she handed me my drink before giving Edward his. I took a sip as the bell rung.

"Let's go home," Alice suggested as we all got our things together.

"Home?" I asked. "As in the white house?" Tanya laughed.

"I like you," she smiled at me as we made our way out to the parking lot. Alec, Edward's bodyguard, and Felix got into a black tinted Mercedes.

"Hey Bella why don't you ride with Edward," she suggested as she unlocked a yellow Porsche.

"Okay?" I answered turning to Edward. "You don't mind right?" I asked. He stared at me for a long time before shaking his head.

"No I don't mind," he smirked at me as I followed him to a silver Volvo.

"Wait up guys," I heard Stacey call behind us. "There's no room in Alice's car," she explained as she practically shoved me out of the way to sit in the passenger side. Edward opened the passenger door before turning to us.

"Stacey?" he looked at her confused. "I thought you were riding with Alice."

"There was no room," she smiled at him. He didn't look like he believed her but shrugged anyway.

"Get in," he told her before opening the back door for me to get in. he winked at me before closing it. I blushed smiling before Stacey's glare erased it. She slammed her door shut as Edward got in on the driver side.

"Ready to see the white house," he asked glancing at me though the rear-view mirror. I nodded my head looking out the window so I wouldn't see Stacey's attempts of touching and flirting with him. After a few minutes we pulled up to a guard gate.

"Mr. Cullen," the guard nodded at Edward before letting us though. I gasped at the beautiful scenery around us. I've never been through this entrance before. Edward parked the car behind a green jeep before getting out to open my door and Stacey's.

"How do you like the garden?" he asked me as he helped me out of the car.

"It's beautiful," I answered amazed. "You guys must have really good gardeners,"

"Actually my mother did it all," he told me. My eyes widened.

"She did all of this?" I asked astounded.

"Yup she loves gardening," he smiled at the colorful flowers before picking a blue one and putting it into my hair. "Beautiful," he said softly smiling. I blushed as I followed him through the back door and into a den where everyone else was.

"About time you guys came in," Alice smirked at us. I ducked my head as Edward led us over to a couch on the other side of the room. Of course Stacey glared at me the entire time.

"Bella do you want a drink?" Tanya asked me as she walked toward the bar.

"I want Raspberry Lemonade," Alice called her eyes trained on the new episode of Tyra's Americas Next Top Model.

"I was talking to Bella since she is a guest everyone else can get their own drinks," Tanya rolled her eyes.

"But Tanya," Alice whined.

"Don't but Tanya me," Alice groaned before getting up to get her own drink.

"I thought I heard voices down here," a soft voice called as they came into the room.

"Hi mom," Alice sung before going back to her drink.

"Hey honey," First Lady Cullen smiled as she looked around the room. "And who is this?" she asked eyeing me.

"Mom this is Bella, Bella this is my mother," Edward introduced us. I stood up as she came over and pulled me into a hug.

"Very nice to meet you dear," she smiled at me once she pulled away.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen," I smiled.

"Oh please call me Esme," she corrected before heading toward the garden.

"You kids have fun and get back to school on time," she smiled again before closing the door behind her.

"You're mother's nice," I observed as Edward threw his arm around me.

"She really likes you," he commented.

"Ummmm I don't know about that." I blushed looking down at my lap. Edward pulled my chin up to look at him.

"Of course she does," he insisted. I shrugged deciding not to argue with him.

"How was school?" Charlie asked as I tossed my backpack on the sofa.

"What are you doing here?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

"Relax," he threw up his hands in surrender. "I had a late lunch. I'm on my way out now." He finished as he grabbed his belt and hooked it around his waist.

"Be careful," I called out as he shut the front door behind him. I looked around the house, Charlie was never one to keep it organized. I straighten up the kitchen before heading to the family room. I was straightening out the couch when pictures on the mantle caught my attention. I sat down the folded blanket before walking over to the mantle. I smiled at the picture of my parents and I at one of my ice skating competitions when I was nine. I came in second place to my surprise because I thought I was so bad. My parents laughed at the expression on my face once I had received my silver medal, flowers, and trophy. It was the weekend before my parents fought and my dad left to move to Forks, Washington.

Everything changed that weekend.

I signed as I put the photo back on the mantle. The house that Charlie moved into after he accepted his position of Chief Police of the D.C. Unit was I'd admit beautiful. On the outside it had the allure of an old Victorian house but on the inside it turned modern. The kitchen was mostly made of steel and it was completely white, in fact everything on the floor was white and when clean made the house look bigger than it actually was. There were two stair cases that led upstairs, one from the kitchen and the other set by the front door. They also had white carpet with dark brown railings.

The upstairs was a whole different story. Charlie's room was the same color as the railing on the steps accented with gold and black. My room was huge with a nice balcony overlooking the lake that was behind our house. It was light green and white with huge beautiful windows that over looked the balcony.

My personal favorite was the staircase in the back of my closet that led to the attic. Charlie didn't really care that much about it and agreed that I could make it into whatever room that I wanted but I didn't know what I wanted yet. The house also had one guestroom and a huge basement where Charlie didn't hesitant to put in a pool table and big flat screen TV.

I personally thought that the basement was his favorite room in the whole house. Esme designed the whole house with Charlie. Yeah I was shock too. The door bell ringing broke me out of my thoughts and I quickly moved to open it.

"Alice?" I said confused as she came through the door.

"Hey," she responded looking around. "This place came out better than I thought it would," she smiled at me before bouncing excitedly up the steps.

"Did you like your room? I designed it." She called behind her as I followed her.

"Yeah I loved it Alice," I answered as I found her lying on my bed. "You designed it?" I repeated as her words really sunk in.

"Yeah as soon as my mother told me the colors you wanted I got right on it." I looked around the room again.

"This is…wow Alice thanks," I smiled at her.

"Aww your welcome. I knew you would like it," she shrieked, clapping her hands before pulling me into a hug. I laughed. "So what are you going to do with the attic?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I honestly don't know yet."

"Maybe you could make it into a dressing room," she suggested with a wide grin. I shook my head.

"Not happening Alice," I rolled my eyes before heading back down the steps.

"Why not," she whined as she followed me. I rolled my eyes but didn't answer.

"I'm starting dinner do you want to help?" I asked her as I started getting out pans.

"What are we making?" she asked as she put her bag down on one of the bar chairs.

"Pasta Salad, Spaghetti, and Garlic Bread I think," I answered as I started boiling water.

"You think?" she asked as she walked over to where I was standing.

"Just put the pasta in the pan," I told her before starting on the garlic bread. She mumbled something under her breath but the only thing I could make out was bossy.

After dinner we relaxed in my bed room before doing our homework.

"Ugh I hate calculus," Alice groaned as she closed her calculus book.

"At least you're done." I gave her a small smile which resulted in her flipping me off. "Hey it's true," I laughed closing my European history book.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes before my door opened and Charlie peeked his head through.

"How's it going girls?" he asked us.

"Fine, Just finished our homework. Dinners in the fridge." I answered as we started packing up our school work.

"Good thanks. Felix is outside," he told Alice before excusing himself to go eat his dinner. I followed her out to the front door where Felix was waiting.

"See yah tomorrow," she smiled before giving me a huge hug and running outside to her Porsche.

I closed the door and wandered into the kitchen to find Charlie.

"Hey Dad," I smiled as I sat down at the island beside him.

"Hey I see you've met the first daughter aka "America's Little Pixie", Charlie quoted before taking another bite of his pasta salad. "This is really good," he pointed toward his salad.

"Just want you to eat healthy Dad," I patted his back before walking into the family room.

"Call your mother," Charlie called behind me.

"Kay," I called back before lounging on the white couch. I felt my blackberry vibrate in my pocket and took it out.

"Hey mom. I was just about to call you," I answered.

"Don't give me that crap Isabella," my mother said frustrated. I laughed.

"Calm down mom. Alice just left and I was just about to call you," I argued.

"Alice? You've met America's Little Pixie?" my mother asked excited.

"Yup and believe me she is a pixie." I laughed comparing my 5'4 to her 4'10 height difference.

"So what's she like?"

"She is very hyper and always full of energy," I answered as I made my way to my bedroom.

"How are you liking school?"

"Ummm school's okay. Why I took so many AP classes I would never know," I laughed as I walked onto the balcony.

"Honey you'll do great," my mother assured me as I looked up at the stars in the sky.

"Thanks mom. I really needed that," I smiled wishing I could see her now.

"I love you so much baby and I only want what's best for you,"

"I know mom. I know. I love you too."

"Alright sweetie. I'll let you go. You're probably tired."

"Kay mom talk to you later," I said before hanging up.

I stayed outside for a few minutes before finally going into my bathroom to change my clothes, brush my teeth, and wash my face. I was drying my face when I heard my phone vibrate. I quickly walked into the other room to find that I had a new text message.

_Sweet Dreams-E_

It said. I smiled at it as I texted back.

**You too **

Before crawling into my warm bed and falling asleep.

**So what do you think is it a keeper. I personally can't wait to post the next chapter so hopefully I will in the next few days. What are you waiting for press that button I need to know what you all think. Thanks for reading**

**-Nikki**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back finally. Yea I know. I lost the notebook that I wrote Chapter Two of The First Family in and and had to write it all over again. Let's just say it's different but I do like it. I would like to thank everyone who had review, alerted, and added this story as a favorite and hopefully you all enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to tell me what you think and as usually i don't own Twilight.**

The First Family Chapter 2

I quickly made my way to my lime green Toyota Camry Hybrid after the lunch bell rung. I was skipping lunch and free period to go to a little store called Sally's Boutique in the heart of downtown D.C to find some warm up leotards for practice later today. Traffic was bad considering it was lunch time after all but I finally I turned onto the boutique's street and quickly parked my car. I looked at my phone as I locked my doors and saw that I had a little over an hour to be back at school before six period started.

"Hello dear," a middle age lady with light brown hair smiled at me as I came into the store.

"Hello," I smiled back before venturing further into the store. I found a couple of warm up leotards and spandex body suits as well as yoga pants and sports bras. My choices were between a pink, black, purple, or midnight blue leotard. Considering the time it took me to travel to the shop, I brought the black and the midnight blue leotard as well as the yoga pants. I needed to exercise before practice anyway. I quickly took my choices up to the cashier to ring up before pausing and picking up two more sports bras.

"Skater?" the middle age woman asked as she rung up my things. I laughed.

"Is it that obvious?" The lady shrugged as I gave her the sports bras.

"It was either that or gymnastics," she concluded. "Okay so your total is," she started but I caught her off by shoving a credit card in her face.

"Don't tell me just put it on the card," I smiled apologetic at her. She chuckled slightly as she swiped my card and I signed the receipt.

"Big day today?" the lady asked looking up at me. I glanced at her name tag. Sally. Of course.

"Yeah Sally huge day really," I answered. She smiled.

"You'll do fine sweetie,"

"Thanks I really needed that," I smiled back as I grabbed my bag. "Thank You Bye," I waved at her before leaving the store.

"I have an announcement to make," Alice said excitedly as we relaxed in one of the lounge rooms waiting for the end of fifth period bell to ring.

"What is it Alice," Tanya asked distracted as she flipped through a Vogue magazine.

"Someone's birthday is coming up," she smiled avoiding my eye contact. I froze in my seat next to Edward. How did she find out?

"Well it's not mine and yours and Edward was in June so that leaves you guys out so it must be Bella's" she concluded bored as she continued to flip through her magazine.

"How did you know?" I asked still frozen.

"I have connections," Alice winked at me before jumping up and down. "We have to have a party," she announced squealing causing me to shield my ears with my hands.

"No," I shook my head. "No party. I refuse to go."

"Belllllaaa," she whined as she made her way over to me. "Come on. I can plan everything in two days tops and your birthday is a week and half away so I would have plenty of time to plan and…"

"No Alice," I said stubbornly ignoring her doggie pout.

"Edwarddd," she whined turning to him but to my relief he was already shaking his head.

"Alice if she doesn't want to have a party then it's not happening," he told her.

"But we can persuade her…," she started.

"No she doesn't want one so don't force it upon her," She pouted at him before stomping back over to her seat.

"You're suppose to be on my side. You're _my_ twin," she groaned. Edward just shrugged, turning up his music on his Iphone. She frowned before a smile came back on her face.

"How about a dinner?" she asked me bouncing in the chair she was sitting on. She had to have eaten pure sugar for lunch when I was gone I thought to myself as I considered her request. It didn't seem too bad.

"Fine Alice. Dinner," I answered her as the bell rung and I was pulled into a tight huge.

"Yay" she squealed making me shrink back from her as she let me go. "I have sooo much to plan," she said out loud to herself as she walked out into the hallway with Felix following close behind. I turned to pick up my backpack but saw that Edward had already done so.

"You ready to go to Bio?" he asked as he handed me my bag. I shrugged.

"Depends on how bad class is today," I answered as we left the lounge with Alec following close behind.

"It wasn't that bad yesterday," he told me as he motioned for me to go first into the bio classroom since it was literally five steps away from the lounge we were just in. I groaned as we sat down in our lab seats next to each other. We had a substitute today and assigned bookwork.

"You were wrong," I whispered as I finished the last question in the packet. Edward slightly turned his head to look at me as he since he had already finished five minutes ago.

"This by far was the worst class period today," I grinned as his confused expression turned into a smirk.

"I must have jinxed that one," he smiled that crooked smile at me.

"Well I guess it's not that bad since you are here to entertain me," I smiled back once my heart beats had evened out.

"Oh so that is what I am suppose to do. Entertain you. And here I thought I was here to learn about mitosis and reproduction through sexual intercourse." He looked at me as he said the last part of his sentence smirking. My eyes nearly popped out of my head before I could compose myself.

"Very funny," I blushed before looking around the classroom avoiding his glaze. Everyone seemed to be done their work and were lazily relaxing about the room. Ha that's what happens when you give an AP class standard class work.

"Edward," a nasally voice interrupted my thoughts and I looked up to find Lauren Mallory standing in front of him. He instantly sat up straighter looking very uncomfortable before politely acknowledging her and opening his bio book looking very in gross in it. I looked over his shoulder and had to stifle a laugh when I saw that he was greatly studying the table of contents.

"So Edward" Lauren started again. I rolled my eyes at her forwardness. "When did you want to go out with me?" she asked while batting her eyelids. To me it looked like something was wrong with her eyes.

"I never said I did Lauren," he told her without even glancing up. At least he had turned to the first chapter.

"Well you should," she smiled at him confidently trying to sound sexy. Edward slightly shook his head.

"No I'm good. I'm busy anyway," he looked at her smiling apologetically but I knew he wasn't really sorry.

"Come on Edward. I can assure you will love the things I can do to you," she whispered to him but I still heard her.

"Please Lauren," Edward rolled his eyes sounding annoyed and irritated. I interrupted before he could say something he would regret.

"Seriously Lauren he said no so just leave him alone." I suggested. Lauren turned to me as if just realizing that I was there.

"Isabella is it?" she asked raising one eyebrow. I nodded my head not bothering to correct her. "This really isn't any of your concern besides Edward would never be interested in you anyway," she tried to whisper but Edward heard her.

"How dare you talk to her like that." He glared at her raising his voice. Lauren looked taken aback before composing herself.

"Edward," she started but he shook his head and held his hand up. I hadn't notice that Alec was walking towards us until he stopped a couple of feet away at the sight of Edward's hand.

"Is there a problem over here?" the substitute teacher asked as she made her way pass Alec and over to our lab table.

"No Lauren was just leaving," Edward said firmly with no room left to argue. The substitute looked at Lauren obviously waiting for her to leave. She huffed glaring at me before flashing a flirty smile at Edward and walking back towards her seat next to some boy name Mike.

"Please let me know if she bothers you again Mr. Cullen," the sub told Edward before walking away to finish something she was working on at her desk.

I sat silently with my eyes close listening to the sound that Edward's finger were making as they danced their way across the ivory keys. We were currently practicing in a private studio in Independent Music Study, our seventh period class. Silently I crossed the room to where he was seated on the bench and sat down beside him. He gave no indication to my presence since his eyes were close until he took one of his hands off the keys and slightly pulled me closer to him. I smiled mirroring the expression on his face as he took back his hand to continue the song. I closed my eyes again relaxing against him as the song finished. We sat in silence letting the last notes die down before I opened my eyes to see him staring at me.

"That was beautiful," I whispered getting lost in his intense glaze. I blushed looking down. "I've never heard it before and I listen to a lot of classical music before I perform and as I said before it was really, really nice and," I rambled on before I felt his hand on my jaw, gently pulling it up so my glaze met his. The bell decided to ring then breaking us out of our trance. He slowly leaned down to kiss my cheek before getting up and leaving the room.

I let out a huge breath as the door closed, slowing down my fast heart beats. I've never felt a moment so tense and beautiful because let's face it I've never had a boyfriend before. Never even had a first kiss. I know pathetic but when ice skating is your whole life you don't get to enjoy the finer things in life. Well I didn't. I slightly ran my hands over the keys. I knew how to play slightly but I wasn't that good, not even half as good as Edward. Besides I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of him anyway. I slowly packed my things up and made my way over to my car. I couldn't focus on Edward right now I needed to be more focus on practice today. First thing, exercise, I thought to myself as I pulled into my drive way.

I unlocked the front door and ran up the steps only stumbling slightly. My bag was thrown onto my bed as I quickly rushed into my closet to change into a red sports bra and black shorts with black tennis shoes. I had to thank Charlie for the exercise room he sent up in the basement for me. I mean let's face I know I was going to use it more then he would anyway. I started on the treadmill pacing myself as the hard core metal rock music blasting though the speakers urged me to run faster.

After an hour of running I switched to classical music and stretches with yoga slowly reaching down to touch my toes and then the floor. After my back was stretched I lean down into lounges preparing myself for the split that I eased myself into, starting with the right leg first before doing the left and moving to the center where I stretched my back out some more.

At five twenty I was a nervous wreck as I sat in my car in front of the private skating rink were the D.C Icers practice was located.

"You can do this," I told myself over and over again before I realized that I had spent the past five minutes murmuring to myself. I shook my head slightly as I gathered my things out of the trunk and locked the doors.

When I reached the ice skating rink I instantly spotted Tanya.

"Bella," she waved as she skated over to me.

"Hi Tanya," I smiled as I sat down on one of the stadium seats to put on my skates. My hands were shaking so much that I took me nearly ten minutes to put one shoe on.

"Nervous?" she raised an eyebrow me. I shrugged.

"Maybe a little," I lied causing her to laugh.

"Zafrina," she called over her shoulder. "Your girl is here," she announced as a beautiful brunette skating over to us. She definitely looked like a skater I observed as I took notice of her toned legs and petite form.

"Hi Bella," she smiled as Tanya winked and skated away to some guy across the ice.

"Hi," I said softly before I took off my blade protectors and tested out the ice.

"I will be your coach." She smiled at me as we skated towards the center of the ice.

"How many coaches to you have here?" I asked glancing at the people skating around.

"Four. One to every boy and girl pair," she answered me as we skated over to a tall tan boy with short black hair. "Jake," she called to him. "This is Bella. Bella this, if you choose to skate both pair and singles, is Jake. Well Jacob but Jake for short." She smirked at him. I smiled at him slightly shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you," I told him as I skated around his tall frame. He had to be at least seven feet tall.

"Same to you," he smirked as he turned around slightly to look at me.

"Okay guys. Stop flirting and start practicing. Warm up to each other not that you guys hadn't already," Zafrina rolled her eyes at us before skating off the rink and sitting beside whom I guess were the other coaches observing their skaters. I turned back to Jake, spinning slightly.

"What do you say we get this show on the road?" I asked as I skated towards him and did a series of spins. He smiled.

"As you wish," he answered as he took my waist in his hands and lead us around the rink. I looked up at him.

"You know I never skated pairs before." I told him spinning around in his arms and pushing off his chest until I was just holding on to his hands and extended my right leg up in the air before lowing it again and twisting so that I was back against his chest.

"Umm you could have fooled me," Jake laughed as he led me back around the rink.

"I'm a better singles skater" I shrugged as I skated away from him into a Toe Loop landing perfectly clean before leaning back into a lay back spin. The next thing I did surprised everyone on the ice as I skated into a black flip before landing perfectly and skating backwards. I was showing off a little but hey on the ice I always felt like I could do anything.

"Wow you know those are banned in competitions right?" Jake asked as he skated over to me. I shrugged.

"But we aren't in a competition right now are we?" I asked him skating towards him. "I practiced very hard to do that move since I'm pretty much the clumsiest person in the world."

"Maybe on land but definitely not on the ice," he observed as I smiled at him.

"Thanks,"

"How long have you been skating?"

"Twelve years," I answered as we lazily skated around the rink.

"You're very good. Who was your coach before you moved here?"

"My mom's new husband Phil," I answered.

"Oh so you moved because he married your mom?" Jake asked confused.

"Oh no I love Phil I just need to change of scenery since they are in their honey moon stage," I laughed at Jakes expression.

"Right," he said simply before smiling at me. He sure was no Edward but he did look good. I looked back up at him but notice that his glaze was on a tan petite girl with short brown hair. She skated very gracefully and had terrific jumps and clean landings. She stole a couple of glances at Jake too when she thought he wasn't looking.

"Is that your girlfriend?" I asked glancing back at Jake. He blushed slightly before turning away from her.

"N..no of course not. We're…We're just friends," he stammered. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah whatever you say Jake," I laughed at him before sobering up. "You should talk to her if you like her that much."

"What? I don't like her that uh like that," Jake shook his head.

"Stop lying Jake." I laughed again. "You like her. Stop being in Denial." He huffed.

"Fine. I guess I like her a little," he finally admitted.

"A little Jake?" I urged.

"Fine Bella you caught me," he held his hand up and he did a cross over step forward towards me. "I like her." I smiled patting his shoulder.

"Now you're finally in the acceptance stage," I joke as he laughed.

The first thing I did when I got home was take a long, hot, steaming, bubble bath. The warm water soothed my aching muscles and I signed relaxing. My thoughts drifted towards practice and I smiled, happy that I was paired up with a nice guy like Jake. He introduced me to the rest of the group and my smiled instantly disappeared when I realized that Stacey was also in the class glaring at me as always. I signed again happy that we didn't really skate as a whole group a lot. I knew she would probably try to trip me causing me to break my ankle or something. Yup she would do that.

"Bella?" Charlie called from behind my locked bathroom door.

"Yeah dad?" I answered as I got up and covered myself with a towel before slightly opening the door so he could see my face.

"I brought home dinner. It's downstairs. How was practice?" he asked looking very uncomfortable. I guess it was because I was in only a towel.

"It was great dad. I really enjoyed it," I smiled giving him an easy way out.

"That's good. Anyway Dinners down stairs," he smiled quickly at me before exiting my room. I laughed at his retreating figure. Gotta love Dad I smiled as I finished up in the bathroom.

**Okay Chapter Two is done. Tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Oh and images/pictures that goes with Chapter One and Chapter Two are on my profile if you all want to see how Bella's room looks like or Esme's garden and things like that!  
**

**-Nikki  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yikes I know I'm back already. This chapter was really fun to write which is why it was wriiten so fast and I love it. So read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight **

The First Family Chapter Three

I lazily lounged in one of the chairs on the balcony of my room stressed out and bored. Alice and the gang were getting ready for my "dinner" tomorrow, as if I believed her, so I had no one to hang out with. It was Friday so there was no ice skating practice I could escape to and Jake was busy getting "cozy" with his new obsession Leah. I swear I've taken more falls on the ice because he was staring at her the whole time. Even Zafina was a little annoyed with him yesterday. When I finally threaten his balls he decided that it was time to concentrate. I wish he had come up with that brilliant idea before he let me fall on the ice for the fifth time last night. I groaned moving my aching muscles slightly as my blackberry rung in my pocket.

"Hello," I answered not bothering to even look at the caller I.D

"Bella! Why the hell haven't you called me yet?" A familiar voice yelled in my ear. "I had to hear everything from Renee. What is wrong with you?"

"Ness stop yelling in my ear," I groaned. Renesmee otherwise known as Nessie or Ness had been my best friend and "skater in crime" since I was 8 years old. She was Phil's older sister's daughter and quite a regular around the house when I lived in Phoenix. "I'm sorry. Things have just been really busy lately." I explained.

"Busy? Bells you called Renee. Renee of all people."

"Hey I didn't call my mom she called me. Anyway I'm tired of arguing with you. Have she and Phil gotten back yet from their honeymoon?" I asked.

"Yeah and he's driving me crazy with all the drills and jumps he's making me practice. Why can't you come back? He was nicer when there were two of us." I could practically see her pouting on the other line. I rolled my eyes.

"Please Nessie. You don't fool me. He made us run six miles every day after practice. He definitely was not nicer when I was there."

"Well he doesn't make me run six miles anymore,"

"My point exactly," I cut her off. "So what's going on in your life oh step-cousin of mine?"

"Not much. I have a competition coming up in a few weeks but that's about it. Right now I'm just relaxing eating a carton of ice cream,"

"Carton of ice cream? What happened Renesmee?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing. I just miss hanging out with my best friend on Friday nights," she signed into the phone.

"Yes honey I miss you too but what happened with Eric?" I asked cutting straight to the chase.

"He dumped me," she said sadly.

"What! Why? You guys were perfect when I left." I asked confused.

"I don't know I thought we were too but I guess we weren't"

"Did he tell you why he broke up with you?"

"No. He used that stupid line "It's not you it's me"," she told me.

"Donkey" I muttered causing her to laugh.

"I agree to think so and I see you haven't change your non cursing ways," she laughed at me "Donkey? It sounds much better if you just say jackass,"

"I'll just stick to donkey thank you very much," I answered as she laughed even more.

"Same ol' Bella, D.C. hasn't changed you at all."

"Hey I stick with my roots,"

"So have you met any cute boys yet? Edward Cullen maybe?" I froze.

"What do you know Nessie?"

"Oh nothing I just heard from your mom that you met that little pixie Alice so you must have met Edward by now. Tell me is he as hot in real life as in the pictures in the magazine?" I groaned. "That must be a yes," she squealed on the phone. I think her and Alice could go hand and hand.

"Yes I've met him and I must admit the pictures have nothing on the real him." I admitted as I felt a cold nose touch my hand that was hanging lazily off the arm of the chair. "Oh my gosh," I leaped out of my chair dropping my phone on the ground. I turned around to see a cute little white dog staring back at me. I looked at it slowly as I picked my phone back up to hear Nessie laughing at me.

"Did you just get your birthday present?" she asked innocently.

"You got me a dog?" I exclaimed surprised as the dog barked and waged its tail.

"Yup she's a Maltese and she won't get any bigger then that so you should thank me. Her name is Melody"

"How did you get Charlie to agree?" I asked as I picked Melody up and patted her head earning me a lick on my nose.

"It wasn't that hard Bells. As long as she was potty train he didn't care."

"She is kind of cute" I admitted holding her a little closer to me. "How did you know I was going to be lonely today?"

"I didn't but when Angela's dog had puppies. I reserved two for us."

"Aww What yours name?"

"Her name is Jewels and she already misses her best friend Melody. She's lying at the foot of my bed pouting as we speak." I laughed.

"Tell her I'm sorry I had to steal away her best friend but maybe she could come visit sometime and Melody can visit her."

"I'll tell her. She'll be thrilled," Nessie responded seriously before we both started laughing. "Seriously I plan on coming up to D.C. pretty soon,"

"When," I asked interested.

"I'll tell you when it's sooner," she laughed slightly before I heard her mom Regis call her. "I gotta go Bells but we will talk soon or else," she threaten seriously.

"Whatever Ness. Thanks for Melody. I really love her. "

"And me too right?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes you are the bestest best friend turned step-cousin in the whole wide world," I layered it on thick.

"Aww same to you too Bells. Love yah," she said making kissy sounds on the phone.

"Back at yah Nessie." I rolled my eyes before saying bye and ending the call. I went straight downstairs carrying Melody with me.

"Well I see you've found your birthday present from Nessie," Charlie observed as I sat down next to him on the couch.

"Yes I did. Thank you for letting Nessie give her to me." Charlie smiled.

"No problem. Besides that little rat has grown on me during the car ride home,"

"Melody is not a rat," I held her protectively against me as he laughed.

"I'm sorry I meant mutt," he corrected himself still laughing. I dramatically gasp and covered Melody's ears.

"She is not a mutt. She's a Maltese," I told him seriously causing him to laugh even harder. I rolled my eyes before leaving the room to my bag from my bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked once I was back downstairs.

"I'm going to get toys and food for Melody Dad." I looked at him pointedly.

"I knew there was something I forget." He murmured under his breath before giving me a smile. "Drive carefully." He told me.

"I will Dad. See yah." I smiled back before picking up Melody and going out the door.

It only took me ten minutes to find the local Pet Smart thanks to my GPS system. I got out and picked up Melody before closing and locking the car doors behind me. I never thought there were so many choice to pick from in dog food but this is pretty much the first time I had someone to look after on my own. I eliminated the choices until I was down to two.

"What do you say Melody? Pedigree For Puppies or Beneful Healthy Growth for Puppies?" I asked her putting her down on the ground. She cautiously sniffed each bag before walking further down the aisle and biting a Purina Puppy Chow bag after sniffing it.

"Nessie must have fed you that," I laughed before picking up the bag of dog food and putting it into the cart I was pushing. Melody wandered off into the next aisle and I quickly followed her.

"You would find the toys girl" I patted her on the head before picking her up and looked at all the toys. I threw a blue ball, a chew toy, small bones, and a long furry blue animal in the cart before going down another aisle. I grabbed a blue leash and collar before picking up some treats and going to the check-out line.

A little girl of about eight in front of me with long brown hair looked up at me for a second before turning her glaze back towards her mom. She looked at me again from behind her hair. I use to do that a lot too when I was little.

"Excuse me." She tapped me softly after a few seconds. I looked down at her and smiled. "Are you Isabella Swan?" she asked timidly. I nodded my head.

"Yes and you are?"

"Oh I'm Colby" she smiled excitedly. "I watch you ice skate." She went on telling me. "You are really good. I wonna be just like you. Mommy just enrolled me in classes too."

"That's great sweetie but let me tell you know it's a lot of work," I told her seriously.

"I don't mind work." She shrugged before her mom interrupted.

"I'm sorry she just really loved watching you ice skate in the competition we saw when we visited Phoenix. That's all she ever talks about." I smiled remembering the emotional competition that I did the weekend before I moved to D.C.

"It's okay. I don't mind." I smiled at the lady before Colby pulled on my sleeve to get my attention.

"Can you sign my shirt? I know you are going to be big someday." She asked me smiling. I laughed.

"Of course." I agreed as I took the sharpie she held up to me and signed the front of her white shirt while bouncing Melody on my knee.

"Is that your dog?" she asked once I had given back her sharpie.

"Yup her name is Melody want to pet her?" she nodded excitedly as she patted Melody.

"I wish I brought my dog so you could pet him too" she pouted slightly before Melody licked her causing her smile to reappear.

"Come on Colby it's time to go." Her mother called as she put bags in her cart.

"Okay mom. Bye Isabella." She smiled at me before leaving the store with her mom. I smiled happily to myself before paying for my things and going home.

"Come on Bells get up we have so much stuff to do," I heard a loud voice yell in my ear as I groaned and turned the other way in my bed.

"Bella get up. We're going to be late." I heard Angela's voice in my ear. Hold up Angela. My eyes popped open and I sat up to find Angela and Nessie sitting on the end of my bed.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday," they yelled as they pulled me into a big hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked once I could breathe again.

"What do you mean what are we doing here? It's your birthday. How could we miss that?" Nessie exclaimed smiling as Alice came into my room.

"I've see you got your wake call" she smiled as she pulled me into a hug. "Happy Birthday."

"You did all of this?" I asked her looking between everyone.

"Of course. Like I said before I have connections." She told me before clapping her hands. "Now come on get up. We got a huge day planned for you. First shopping for the perfect outfit for tonight then the spa." I looked at her like she was crazy. "Come on Bella." She pushed me out of bed once she realized I wasn't moving.

"I thought it was my birthday" I groaned as she threw clothes at me to wear.

"It is now hurry up and get dress. We have breakfast reservations to get too" she responded as she pushed me into my bathroom and shut the door in my face. I rolled my eyes but dressed quickly before brushing my teeth and washing my face happy that I decided to take a shower last night instead of this morning.

"Finally" Alice groaned as I came out of the bathroom.

"Oh you couldn't wait all of seven minutes." I rolled my eyes as they ushered me down the steps and out of my house. I barely had time to say bye to Charlie who was looking amused as the door closed behind us. I hope he remembered to take care of Melody. I was led to a black Mercedes and practically shoved in.

"Okay Alice I'm here. Don't need to make me feel any more like a hostage." I said sarcastically as she back out of my drive way and sped down the street. "Whose car is this anyway?"

"My dad's," Alice answered absentmindedly as she played with the radio stations. I moved her hands.

"I don't think your dad would appreciate it if you crashed his car and I'll be piss if you kill me on my birthday so let me handle the radio." I told her as I flip though the stations before finally settling on Beyonce's Smash Into You.

"I love this song" Nessie exclaimed before she started singing along sounding like a little Beyonce herself. I smiled.

"Okay guys we got shopping to do" Alice exclaimed signing for the check as we finished our breakfast.

"So where are we going?" I asked Alice as we followed her down the busy streets in downtown D.C.

"Right here," Alice exclaimed as she ushered us in to a Fashion's Boutique. "Now Bella's first" she told us as a black haired man dressed in all black came out of the back.

"Alice" he exclaimed as he pulled her into a hug. "Long time no see"

"Yes Jon long time." She agreed as she pulled back and pointed to me. "This is the birthday girl Bella and she needs an amazing dress for dinner tonight." Jon walked over to me and looked me up and down.

"No orange or yellow. Too pale" he murmured to himself as he twirled me around. "Ah I got the perfect one." He smiled at me before rushing off to somewhere in the store. I stood where I was confused before he rushed back over to me with a blue strapless dress with silver accents. "Perfect" he smiled holding it up to me before looking at Alice. She stared at it for a long time before clapping.

"Perfect is right go try it on Bella" she smiled before pushing me toward the dressing rooms. I looked back at Nessie mouthing help me but she just shrugged and laughed. At least Angela had the decency to look a little concern.

I struggled to get the dress on until I found the zipper. Yeah that definitely made it easier.

"Make sure you take your bra off" Alice called from behind the door. I blushed before quickly pulling my bra off and zipping up the dress. I stepped out of the dressing room to find that Alice was the only one in the room.

"Bella you look sexy." Alice exclaimed proudly. "Who knew you had boobs under all those sports bras and not just small ones either."

"Alice" I groaned my blush becoming more obvious.

"Sorry." She apologized. "Edward's gonna flip." She squealed to herself happily.

"What did you say?" I asked wondering if I heard the same thing.

"Oh nothing." Alice answered distractedly as she typed something on her blackberry. "Go change so we can go." She told me as her phone started ringing. Yea and she called me bossy.

"Come on Bella just a trim so it can all be even and maybe a bang to the side" Alice begged as I sat in the spa's hair salon chair. I shook my head.

"Fine" I groaned not having the energy to argue with her. I had completely given in because even I had to admit Alice did know a few things when it came to hair, clothes, and style.

"So she'll have a trim and bangs to the right side." She nodded her head before going off to take care of Nessie and Angela. I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out checking the new text.

**I hope Alice isn't driving you insane-E**

I smiled.

_You should have warned me. What kind of a friend are you? Ha JK_

**Something tells me that wasn't really a joke but I have to agree with you I'm a horrible friend I should be given another position. Happy Birthday by the way.**

_Oh? And what other position would that be Edward? And thanks even though I think Alice is having more fun than I am_

**She probably is at least you don't share the same birthday as her**

I rolled my eyes

_Oh and you suffer sooooo much Eddie_

I hit send knowing that he didn't like the nickname.

**As much as I like you no you can not call me Eddie**

I laughed he's so sensitive.

_I'm sorry EDWARD please forgive me but what position would you want since you're not a good friend?_

I sat as Kim, Alice's appointed hairstylist, blow dried my hair out before trimming it. After a few minutes my phone vibrated again.

**Hmmm I'll inform you later. Have Fun with Alice doll**

_Doll? Why do I feel like we're back in Grease times._

**You like it doll. Admit it**

_Fine you caught me. I like it you're such a jerk_

**Aww thanks Bella you always know what to say**

I laughed out loud.

_Anytime Edward _

**So there is chapter three I hope you guys liked it. Pictures of Melody and Bella's dress is on my profile. I'll even put up Alice, Nessie, and Angela's dresses for Chapter 4. I will try to update soon and no it won't be everyday like this is I just had great inspiration for this chapter but have no fears the dinner is up next. REVIEW PLEASE! **

**-Nikki**


	4. Chapter 4

The First Family Chapter 4

**Okay don't worry I am back. I'm posting this chapter even though i am suppose to be working on my book report that's due next week but i had to get this ok. I'm also changing this stories rating to M just to be safe. So anyway other then that get on to reading. i hope you enjoy it. Review because i can't really know if you actually like or not unless you tell me. And i don't own Twilight.**

I could barely eat due to the well dressed Adonis sitting across from me. "Stop Staring" I thought to myself as I directed my glance away from him after our eyes had met once again. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I tried to focus on the conversation going on between the occupants of the table around me. I glanced at him again happy that his attention was now on what Angela was saying.

"Your parents brought you a house! That's awesome"

"Yea my parents would never do that for me even if I was turning twenty one yet alone eighteen" Nessie exclaimed glancing around the house we were eating in with awe.

"Well we don't always want to stay at the white house, can't have any parties there" Alice shrugged as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "Besides it was time to move out anyway."

"So you guys don't live there anymore?" Nessie asked with wide eyes. Alice shook her head.

"We do but we just prefer to stay here more."

"I would too" Nessie agreed as the main course was brought into the dinning room by four servers. "This is awesome." She smiled eyeing the food happily.

"This is just for today usually Edward cooks." Alice told us

"You cook?" I asked him making sure I heard right. He nodded his head.

"Just cook? Bella, this guy can prepare a full course gourmet meal. Alfonso our head cook at the white house loved him." Alice rolled her eyes. "He was the only one aloud in the kitchen since Emmett almost burnt it down during his try. Alfonso was not happy I tell you. He practically went after him with a spatula." Everyone laughed.

"I'm sure he was a handful" I commented.

"Oh you don't know everyone was relieved when he finally went off to college. His pranks were getting a little outrageous. Our dad even had to halt a meeting with the prime minister to see one of the many pranks Emmett had pulled. He grounded him until he moved out which was the following weekend."

"Wow I feel bad for your dad. He had his work tied up for him and I'm sure Emmett was the main problem and he's not even the United States." Angela said.

"Emmett only lived in the white house for a few months before he left. That's the crazy part."

"No he's the crazy part. I would love to meet him. Didn't he get drafted for the NFL this year, Number one pick or something like that?"

"Yeah he's playing for the Baltimore Ravens so he's not far. Only a couple of hours away."

"So Edward are you a football prodigy like your brother?" Nessie asked with a smirk in my direction. I felt my cheeks burn.

"No I'm more of a soccer player." he answered politely.

"Are you any good?" He smirked.

"I'm decent." He smiled winking at Alice. I looked between them but didn't get the chance to question further because the desert was coming out.

"Double Chocolate cake" Nessie exclaimed before practically snatching hers from the server. "I love you guys." She moaned as she took her first bite.

"Nessie and chocolate is dangerous." I commented before noting that I didn't get a piece not that I minded since I really didn't like cake I was more of a cookie person. "Where's mine?" I asked looking around the room.

"Right here" Alice announced as she put down a plate with one huge cookie on it with a candle. I smiled opening my mouth to thank her before everyone broke out in an actually good version of happy birthday. I felt my face redden with all the attention but still forced a smile of my face before making a wish at the insistence of Alice and blowing out my candles.

"Did you like the dinner?" Edward asked as he played softly on the keys. We were in his music room on the third floor that he practically dragged me too after I finished opening birthday gifts. I was relaxing on a seat by the window looking out at the stars before turning towards him.

"Yes I did. The food was awesome but I kind of wished that you cooked. I would love to taste your gourmet meal" I smiled at him. He chuckled glancing up at me not even bothering to look at the keys as he played some complicated composition. At least it sounded complicated to me. His gaze held mine not even letting go when the song ended. He started another song and I was practically sucked in to the warmth and beauty of it. I closed my eyes getting lost in the tune as it vibrated all around me. I pictured myself skating, twisting and turning. I didn't even notice when it ended until I felt Edward's arms around me and I snuggled closer into him.

"Did I tell you that you looked beautiful today?" he whispered in my ear causing me to shiver slightly. I shook my head before mumbling a thank you.

"Who composed that song?" I asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"I did" I heard him mumble. I pulled away from him slightly so I could see his face.

"You composed that?" I repeated him shocked. He nodded his head before pulling me back to where I was before I moved.

"It's my mother's song." He told me.

"Wow it was beautiful. She's lucky." I smiled up at him as he kissed my forehead. I couldn't help but be disappointed but I didn't know why.

"I'm the lucky one." He murmured softly. I noted the loyalty that he had to his parents in his tone.

"I'm sure you are." I smiled slightly before closing my eyes and falling asleep in his warm embrace.

I woke up in a slightly different place then where I fell asleep in. I was currently in a huge warm bed instead of the window seat in the music room. I groaned rolling over on to my stomach before snuggling into a pillow that smelled like Edward. I smiled before I heard the bathroom door open and opened my eyes to see Edward in only a towel come out of the room. My gaze went down his defined stomach taking in the muscles and a surprising tattoo there before lowering to the v that was peaking out of his towel. I swallowed silently as he made his way into his closet, the muscles of his back straining and tensing with each step he took. I was in a daze; still staring at the closet door waiting for him to come out when Alice busted through the door and jumped on the bed.

"Bella, Rise and Shine. It's time to start part two of your birthday." She jumped again excitedly. I rolled my eyes.

"Go away my birthday was yesterday." I groaned as I put a pillow over my head. I could still feel Alice jumping on the bed and was about to yell at her before the jumps instantly stopped. I waited for a few seconds and when I didn't feel anything else took a peak from under the pillow to find Edward holding Alice up by her forearms. He had put on a black shirt with dark blue jeans but I could still see his arms muscles staining as he held her up off the bed.

"Edward put me down." Alice whined trying to kick him but he dodged all her attempts. "Stop manhandling me like Emmett." She yelled at him as I started laughing. He rolled his eyes at her but put her down thankfully on the floor. She huffed fixing up her clothes before turning back towards me. "I will see you in my room in five." She told me before glaring at Edward and stomping out of the room. I laughed at her again as I tried to maneuver myself out of the bed. Of course my foot got caught in the covers and I tumbled onto the ground with a loud thump.

"Ow," I moaned as I rubbed my ankle. Edward shook his head before picking me up bridal style and walking into the bathroom. He sat me on the counter and checked my ankle.

"It's a wonder how you even attempt to ice skate. You know that right?" he asked as he moved my foot around slightly. I was thankful that it didn't hurt too much. I nodded my head.

"Yeah that's what my mom and Charlie always told me. I wonder sometimes too." I agreed with him. He smirked as he looked up at me.

"You always surprise me Bella." He told me. I looked at him strange. My mom always told me that I was an open book.

"How?" I asked confused. He shrugged before standing up to his full height.

"First due to your clumsiness I would never have guessed that you were a skater." I laughed.

"You should have seen me when I first started out." I smiled. "But my mom has always told me that I was an open book so I really don't know how I surprise you other then the fact that clumsy me ice skates." I pointed to myself.

"There's a lot about you that surprises me."

"Like what?" I asked interested. He walked closer to me until he was situated between my legs and pulled me closer until his jeans were brushing against my thighs.

"You know I always thought that you were really shy." He whispered into my ear. "But as of a few minutes ago, I begged to differ." I felt my blush rush over my face. He knew I wasn't asleep. I felt hot, bothered, and really embarrassed. I tried to pull away but he pulled me even closer, rubbing against me causing both of us to groan at the wonderful feeling. I was just about to go in for his lips when he suddenly stopped moving and cursed, taking a few steps back from me before Alice bounced into the room.

"I told you five minutes." She glared at me before taking my hand and pulling me off the counter.

"Alice, watch for her ankle." Edward warned her causing her to look at him. She then looked at me raising her eyebrows before looking down at my ankle.

"What did you do now?"

"I fell off the bed" I answered looking at the floor. I looked up to see Alice studying Edward intently before rolling her eyes.

"Only you" she signed before pulling me out of the room behind her. I looked back at Edward and he winked at me causing me to blush before I completely lost him from my sight even though I could still hear him laughing quietly. I smiled to myself.

I think I was falling for Edward Cullen.

**There it is. Just a taste of what is coming up. I hope you guys like it. I know it is a lot shorter then all my other chapters but I really wanted to get this out because I don't know when the next one is going to get out. Hopefully next week or weekend. We will see. Review and pictures are on my profile. Tell me you guys favorite part so far! Thanks to everyone who have reviewed, alerted, and favorited the story.**

**-Nikki**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. How is school going? My year is actually doing pretty well. Last year in high school. I'm excited, but because of classes I may not be able to update as much as I want to which sucks but hey I'm trying hopefully I can do it every weekend or every other weekend. We had no school today...jewish holiday..which is why I am updating now. Anyway I hope you all love this chapter. I had fun writing it. Disclaimer: never had or will own Twilgiht. Read and Review!**

The First Family Chapter Five

As soon as I stepped into school Monday morning the bell ringed.

"Dang" I muttered to myself before sneezing into my over-used tissue yet again. I woke up late and sick today with a cold and had been sneezing and coughing non-stop since my eyes had opened at six thirty in the morning. Charlie had insisted that I stay home from school but I had too much work and couldn't afford to miss anything; not even one day. I dragged myself to the office for a late pass before going slowly to my English classroom. My body ached all over and walking around for the next eight hours was not going to help. The pain relievers that I took this morning were not helping at all. Alice studied my profile for a long time after I had finally made it to class and given my late pass to Mrs. Jones.

"You don't look too good." She observed whispering as Mrs. Jones drowned on about Hamlet.

"No kidding," I mumbled before sneezing into my tissue. "I feel worse" I signed.

"So why did you come to school? You should be home sleeping Bella." She reprimanded me as she pulled out another tissue and handed it to me.

"I have my own tissues." I mumbled but took her tissue anyway as I felt another sneeze coming on. I blew my nose into the tissue before looking back at her. "No I need to be here." I concluded stubbornly as she handed me a bottle of hand sanitizer.

"Bella," she started but I cut her off.

"No," I shook my head while pulling out a piece of paper to take notes on. Alice glanced at me slightly before pulling out her phone and typing something. I looked at her suspiciously but didn't comment and went back to my note-taking.

By lunch I felt like someone had ran me over with a huge truck before backing up and doing it again. A headache was added to my list of problems and I groaned deciding to just skip lunch to find a lounge to go lay in before Bio started. I wasn't very hungry anyway. I was half sleep on one of the comfy couches when I heard the door open and felt somebody shake me slightly and touch my forehead. I groaned pushing away the person's hand.

"Bella," I heard a velvet voice and slightly opened my eyes. "There you are," Edward smiled slightly at me.

"What do you want?" I asked closing my eyes again. I felt his arms go under me and without warning I was jolted into the air.

"Edward!" I yelled with my eyes wide open. "What are you doing?" The pounding in my head increased as I tried to struggle with him.

"I'm taking you home. You're burning up Bella," He stated simply as he carried me out of the school building.

"What about classes?" I signed as I stopped struggling against his strong, hard, muscular form. I was only hurting myself anyway "Can we even leave early?" He shrugged.

"Free period is next."

"What about Bio?"

"What about it?"

"Edward" I groaned as he shifted me so that he was holding me with one hand while digging his keys out of his pocket with his other. He then unlocked his Volvo and gently sat me down in the passenger seat.

"Where are your keys?" he asked suddenly. I gazed up at him confused but still took my keys out of my bag and gave them to him. He took them from me and quickly tossed them behind him to Alec before closing my door. Whoa! When did Alec get here? Edward turned around and said something to him, making him nod before jogging over to where my car was parked. I stared after Alec confused, the pounding in my head making it difficult to think. Where was he going with my car? I heard the driver side door open and Edward slide in gracefully. He glanced at me quickly before doing a double take and starting the car.

"Are you okay? Do you feel like you're going to throw up? Your face is slightly green." He asked me worried as he backed out of the parking spot. I shook my head to both questions not even bothering to speak before laying it back on the head rest. We drove in silenced, with Alec following right behind us.

"Bella wake up" Edward gently shook me and I stirred slightly.

"Edward." I looked at him confused before slightly shaking my head and looking around. "Where are we?"

"We're at your house. Come on let's get you to bed." He said as he got out of the car and quickly came around to my side to open the door. I stumbled out and would have fallen if he hadn't caught me. He picked me up and walked us up to the porch of my house. Alec was already standing there talking into his ear piece as he unlocked the door for us and motioned for us to go inside before closing the door and standing in front of it.

"Where's your room?" he asked softly as his footsteps echoed throughout the house. I led him up the steps and down the hallway before he paused outside of my bedroom.

"This one?" he asked. I nodded my head and he quickly went in and closed the door behind us. He sat me down on my bed before walking over to my drawers.

"What do you want to change into?" he asked pausing to look back at me.

"Just get me a t-shirt from the top drawer and shorts from the middle one," I answered him, coughing again before getting up and walking over into the bathroom to get pain killers for my head. Too bad they won't help my aching body. Melody came out from her spot from under my bed and wagged her tail excitedly noting that I was in the room. I bent down and patted her softly before standing back up and going into the bathroom.

"Here are your clothes." Edward walked into the bathroom to put my clothes on the counter so I could change. He took my temperature which indeed indicated that I had a fever of 101, before taking the bottle out my hand, opening it, and handing me two pills and a glass of water that he had filled up. He made sure I took them before excusing himself so I could change. I grabbed his arm before he had completely turned and smiled at him.

"Thanks Edward for everything." I told him. He smiled back at me caressing my cheek softly.

"I would do anything for you." he said so softly I wasn't sure if it was meant for me to hear before leaving the bathroom so I could get comfortable. I quickly changed out of my uniform and washed my face with cold water to reduce the fever before walking back into my bedroom. Edward was there waiting for me on my bed and I snuggled up next to him with Melody in between us already fast asleep.

"Have you eaten anything today?" he asked me softly as he played with my hair. I shivered, shaking my head as he pulled me under the covers before feeling my forehead again and standing up.

"I'm going to get you some soup." He told me as he walked over to my door. "Stay in bed." And with that, he was gone. I groaned as I rolled over to my side coughing, feeling the cold aches in my body once again. I had to get better before practice tomorrow night. I thought to myself before slipping off into darkness.

It only felt like a few seconds that I actually slept before I felt Edward shake me awake again. I moaned rolling over so I could see him.

"Come on Bella. Just eat this and you can go back to sleep. I fed Melody already too" He said with a smile as he helped me sit up and placed chicken noodle soup in front of me on a tray.

"Chicken noodle soup is so predictable." I smiled up at him before trying a spoonful. He sat down beside me.

"Well I need to make sure you can keep food down before I give you anything heavier." He commented as I looked at the clock. I did a double take.

"Edward what about Bio?" I asked him panicked. He rubbed my tense shoulders; relaxing me instantly.

"Don't worry. Alice is going to get the work for us." He massaged my shoulders a little more before his cell phone went off.

"Hello" He answered as he kept up with my massage. I moaned softly at a spot he hit. It felt so good. "Yeah I'll be there for practice…uh huh….yeah Caleb….okay…see you…bye."

"What did Caleb want?" I asked him as I finished my soup and he put the tray on my nightstand.

"He was just making sure that I would be at practice today when he didn't see me at lunch."

"Oh" I commented. It turns out that Edward was a freakin' god when it came to soccer. He was George Washington Academy's soccer captain and had been for the past three years. Caleb was the co-captain and also a really funny guy when you needed comic relief. "What time is practice?" I asked as he pulled me closer to him. I relented at first.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking at me confused.

"I don't want you to get sick." He rolled his eyes before pulling me closer to him anyway. I relaxed after a few minutes and snuggled into him before coughing or sneezing again. I couldn't really tell the difference anymore.

"Practice starts at three-thirty." He answered as he slightly pulled away from me to grab something. I looked over him as he handed me another tissue and saw that he had a cool wet cloth too.

"Just trying to bring the fever down." He smiled at me before lightly dubbing my sweating forehead. I closed my eyes relaxing before sleep over took me once again.

When I woke up again it was completely dark in my room. I rolled over feeling around for Edward but he was gone. I sat up and glanced at the clock. 5:35, of course he was at practice. I coughed again before getting out of bed for more medicine. I needed to be able to breathe if I was going to make practice tomorrow. Edward probably already told Charlie about my condition so I knew I wasn't going to school tomorrow. I heard a bark and looked down at Melody, excitedly wagging her tail.

"Hey girl," I smiled as I picked her up and hugged her. She licked my face, barking happily. I sat her down on the counter in the bathroom and took two more Tylenol's as she played with the sink knobs. I laughed as I picked her up and carried her back into my bedroom where I checked my blackberry. I had one text from Edward and two from Alice. I opened Edwards first.

**Hey I'm assuming that you will get this when you wake up. Sorry I had to go to practice. Make sure you take more medicine when you wake up to keep your fever down and I already fed Melody in case you forgot. Text me when you wake up to let me know you are okay and I DON'T expect to see you in school tomorrow. Your keys are on your nightstand. Get better and be safe-E**

I smiled, he knew me so well, before texting him back telling him that I was awake and okay. I pulled up Alice's messages up next

**Bella are you okay? Text me!-A**

**I know that you're with Edward I'll be over later with your bio hw. Luv yah and I didn't tell Edward that you were sick ;)-A**

I texted her back.

_Of course you didn't tell him Alice. I believe you completely...:(_

My phone vibrated after a few more minutes.

**Yeah you're up. How are you feeling? Did your fever go down?-A**

_Gosh Alice so many questions. I'm feeling slightly better still hacking up a storm though_

**Yup definitely no school for you tomorrow I'll be over in five**

_Ok- _I texted back for going back into the bathroom to take my temperature. It wasn't 101 but I still had a fever.

"Bella," I heard Alice's voice downstairs. How did she get in? I pulled on a sweatshirt and sweats since I was freezing and slowly made my way downstairs with Melody following close behind.

"How did you get in here?" I asked once I saw her sitting on the couch.

"The spare key under the matt on the porch." She stated simply.

"Well you could have told me that." She rolled her eyes before opening her school bag. "Here is your bio class work and homework. Oh and Mr. Banner said he hopes you feel better." She said as she gave me three papers.

"Thanks." I told her as she started packing up again. "Where are you going?"

"Formal dinner can't be late." She grimaced as I followed her to the front door.

"Formal dinner?" I asked as she opened the door to where Felix was standing.

"Some ambassador and his family are coming. Dinner starts at eight."

"Oh well have fun." I smiled but she rolled her eyes. "Hopefully their daughter doesn't hit on Edward again." She said with annoyance.

"She hits on Edward." I asked feeling slightly jealous.

"Hits on, flirts with, what's the difference." I nodded my head imagining some beautiful girl flirting with Edward and he smiling his crooked smile at her like he does me.

"Bella" Alice shook me out of my nightmare. "You're the only one." She smiled at me before closing the door behind her.

"Bella are you sure that you're okay?" Jacob asked me as I tripped over my skates yet again. I groaned as I picked myself up off the ice ignoring his helping hand and started skating annoyed that I kept falling .

"I'm fine Jake. Just ache a little."

"Maybe you should have stayed home tonight. You said you were sick right?"

"Yes Jake but no I'm fine."

"Are you still sick?"

"I just have little aches and coughs but my fever is gone," I told him for the tenth time as I did a series of spins but came out of them dizzy. Jacob grabbed my shoulders to steady me.

"Maybe we should sit down for a little while." He suggested and led me over to a bench despite my protests. "I'm going to go talk to Zafrina for a while. Don't move." Jake told me as he got up and skated to the opposite side of the arena.

"Bella." I turned to see Stacey walking over to me with my water bottle in her hand. I looked at her suspiciously.

"Stacey." I said as she sat down beside me.

"Here", she smiled thrusting my own bottle at me. I took it from her, studying it intently before shrugging and opening it up to take a sip. I must have been more thirsty than I thought since the water bottle was almost empty by the time I finished drinking.

"Thanks." I smiled slightly at her before a pain dull started in my head. I groaned holding my head.

"Are you okay?" she asked looking concerned. I couldn't tell if it was genuine or not.

"Yeah. It's just my head," I answered her as she pulled her purse out.

"Here take some Advil" she suggested handing me a pill. I looked at it strangely before shaking my head. "No I just took some Tylenol not too long ago." I answered her before Jake called my name causing me to turn my face towards him.

"You ready to practice some more?" I nodded my head and turn towards Stacey who was already on the ice. I looked at her strangely before finishing off my water bottle and getting up.

"Yeah let's go." I told him as I skate back onto the ice. After thirty minutes or so I was starting to feel tired and even more dizzy.

"Bella" Jake called making me look at him.

"Yeah sorry let's just do the double spin thing or whatever it's called. You know what I mean." He nodded as I did a double take when I thought I saw two of him.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Jake just do it already." I signed picking up speed as we circled around the rink. I felt him pick me up and maneuvered my body so that I was spinning though the air. I had a good hold on my eye sight before everything came together making me feel dizzy. I tried to hold on to the last spin before landing but my skates got tangled in the air and I fell hard hitting my head on the ice before everything went black.

_**Okay so the drama is definitely starting now. Review Please tell me what you think. I won't know unless you tell me :) Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and alerted so far. Thanks again :)**_

**_-Nikki_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I'm back as promised the drama starts now. Read and Review. Thanks to everyone who was reviewed, alerted, and favorited. I appreciate your response and eagerness in this story.**

**Disclamier: Don't own Twilight**

The First Family Chapter 6

Stacey POV:

I glared at Edward's back as he paced around in the waiting room. Why did he care so much for her anyway? I asked myself as I groaned and glanced at my phone yet again. We have been here for over an hour and there was still no word on Miss Ice Princess. I groaned again as Alice shot me a look.

"If you don't want to be here Stacey, leave." She told me before going over to comfort Edward. God, they weren't even together yet and he's acting it it's the end of the world. I rolled my eyes. What did he see in her that he didn't see in me? I practically give everything to make him happy and I only put up with Alice because she's his sister…stupid hyper pixie. I'm not even that fond of the twins either. I glared at the doctor who came out and told us that Bella was fine and stable. My plan of her "accidentally" overdosing on pain killers didn't work at all. Well it would have worked if Jake didn't rush her to the hospital. Stupid jerk.

The doctor…I think his name was Dr. Boyle said we could all go see her and led us back to a room down the hall. Everyone went in immediately and I smiled slightly as I took in sight of Bella. She looked horrible. She hit her head pretty hard on the ice and had it bandage up. She was white as a ghost. I didn't think anyone could be more ugly. There was no way Edward would be falling for her now. I grinned even more as I looked over at him. He was sitting by the side of her bed, holding her hand, looking down at her like she was the most beautiful person in the world. I fumed in my head. How dare she!

She started to stir and I quickly held my breath hoping she wouldn't remember when I gave her the bottle of water and slipped a half of dozen of pills in it. Crap, I didn't even think about her remembering. I was just about to sneak out when her father, the Chief of Police himself came into the room. My hatred for him had only intensified over the years. My parents were murdered and he just let the guy that killed them get away. Well he did catch him but then he was acquitted on double jeopardy. I don't know how the jury came to the conclusion that he was non-guilty the first time and then he goes and do it again and of course they can't charge him. I hate the Swans. I live with my grandmother now who just sleeps the day and night away, so it's not like I really have a guardian anyway. I could do whatever I want whenever and if that meant torturing Bella Swan then I definitely would…..if I could just get away this night.

BPOV:

I groaned as the bright light hit my eyes and quickly closed them again. My head was pounding and that annoying beeping sound in the room wasn't helping. Hold up…beeping sound. I opened my eyes to see that I was indeed in a hospital room. It was then that I noticed a soft hand holding mine, sending electricity through my arm. I looked up to find Edward staring down at me his eyes full of pain, worry, and something else that I couldn't just put my finger on.

"Hey" he smiled as he slightly caressed my cheek. I smiled at him slightly before looking around the room. Everyone was in here and I blushed as I looked at my dad who was studying both Edward and me.

"Bella" Alice smiled softly as soon as she caught my glaze. She looked worried too. I furrowed my eye brows. How did I get in here? I looked at Edward in confusion before a man with brown hair and blue eyes came into the room. I was also surprise to see Stacey standing by the door even though she looked liked she wanted to escape.

"Bella, it's good to see that you are up." The blue eyed doctor smiled at me. I glanced at his name tag and saw that it said Dr. Boyle.

"Thank you" I started before clearing my throat and trying again. "How did I get in here?" I asked. Dr. Boyle looked at me concerned before glancing at Charlie.

"What do you remember Bella?" he asked me. I thought for a while, gathering my thoughts before I started talking.

"Well I didn't go to school today because I was sick and….I do believe I went to the rink to practice. I remember skating with Jake.." I shot a look at Jake. "And then that's it." I finally concluded after a few seconds of thinking. Dr. Boyle signed and then looked down at his chart.

"You apparently over dosed in the pain killers that you took sometime today."

"I don't remember taking anything." I muttered still confused.

"That's because you hit your head on the ice when you fell after a spin. No concussion, swelling or internal bleeding but it was still a pretty hard hit. I winced slightly holding my head as it started to hurt again.

"We'll just keep you over for night observation and then you can go home tomorrow morning. Call the nurse if you need anything" Dr. Boyle smiled at me before excusing himself to go check on his other patients. I closed my eyes tightly willing the pain in my head to go away before opening them to focus on the other occupants in the room. It was awkward with them just standing there and not really saying anything, unlike the silent communication between Edward and I as he kept rubbing his thumb over my hand.

"Well Bells," Jake stood up first to walk over to me. "I'm glad that you are okay. You really scared me for a second there." He chuckled slightly. I smiled.

"Thanks Jake." I said before he bent to kiss my cheek softly and left the room. Alice was next and she told me that I nearly gave her a heart attack, before suffocating me into a tight hug and threatening that she would kill me the next time I pull something like this before leaving the room. I signed and looked up at Edward. He had been quiet this whole time and was intently staring at our entwined hands.

"Edward?" I called him softly and he looked up at me with his smoldering gaze. I instantly got lost in it and hesitantly reached up my hand to glide it softly across his jaw, up to his cheeks, and ending with his lips…barely touching them. He signed looking at me with worry in his eyes. I tried to communicated that I was fine to him though my eyes not wanting to break the moment between us. Of course I didn't have to because Charlie did.

He cleared his throat loudly causing Edward to jerk slightly away from me to glance at him. He quickly kissed my forehead before getting up and letting go of my hand.

"Get well soon." He whispered against my ear before walking out of the room nodding his head to Charlie as he passed him. I stared dazed after him before Stacey blocked it and followed him out with an angry expression on her face. I finally chanced a glance at Charlie as he sat down in the chair that Edward had just abandoned.

"You okay Bells?" he asked me studying me slightly. I looked at him confused before I heard my heart monitor beating unevenly. Embarrassed, I took a deep breath to steady my heart before answering.

"Yeah I'm fine dad."

"What were you thinking Bella? Over dosing?" I shook my head.

"I don't know Dad. I don't remember anything. You didn't call mom did you?" I asked him. When he didn't answer I looked up at him to find his expression guilty.

"You did?" I groaned.

"She's your mother Bella. She deserves to know."

"But now she'll be all worried and what not." I groaned again throwing my head back before remembering that it hurt to do that. "Ouch" I moaned. Charlie signed before pushing the button to the nurse station.

"She needs some more pain killers." He simply told the box before someone replied that they would be down in a few. As soon as the nurse left Charlie got up to leave.

"Take it easy Bells. I will pick you up tomorrow okay?" I nodded struggling against my closing eyes.

"Don't forget to feed Melody." I managed to get out before sleepiness over took me.

SPOV:

Yes, she doesn't remember! My plan is back in motion. I had to admit that she and Edward did look cute together but no she doesn't deserve him. He's a soccer playing god with a rock hard body and beautiful to die for eyes and Bella will die or she'll come pretty close before she ever gets her hands on him.

**I'm sorry that this is short but I was typing it in between typing my college essay. Again I thank everyone who has read, review, and everything else I already said at the top. But I will repeat please REVIEW!, I want to really know what you guys think. Hopefully next chapter will be up soon depending on everything that is going on in my english class. Again please Review I'm not going to tell you guys how many reviews I want before I update again because sometimes it doesn't work and plus I hope you all would review not because I bribe you but because you all want too. Thanks again.**

**-Nikki**


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY for the long wait. It's been crazy on my side. Not going to talk anymore here is chapter seven!**

**Don't own Twilight so don't ask**

**Read and Review I have chapter 8 ready i just have to type it up so maybe ten or more reviews and I will put it up very soon!  
**

The First Family Chapter 7

It's been a few days since I got out of the hospital and I was already about to readmit myself. Charlie wouldn't let me do anything; which included cooking, even though he couldn't do that to save his life. We have been eating take out ever since I left the hospital and I was slightly beginning to feel nauseated whenever anyone mention the words take out or even carry out. The pain in my head had dulled down after the first day of rest and now I was aching for something to do.

"Dad please just let me cook at least eggs." I pleaded as Charlie grabbed a breakfast bar for the fourth day in a row.

"No can do Bells. Just go back into your room and I will bring up breakfast."

"Dad" I groaned.

"No buts Bella just go lay down and I will have everything ready for you in a second." I groaned but retreated back up the steps knowing that I wasn't going to win this argument.

"You need to do something fun." Alice whined as I sat on her bed flipping through channels on the TV.

"I've been locked up and I do, do things that are fun." I contradicted her rolling my eyes.

"Yeah like what?"

"I play with Melody," I grinned as white fluff ball barked under my arm backing me up.

"As cute as she is she doesn't count Bella. Sorry." I smiled at Melody giving her an Eskimo kiss before letting her go so she could play with her chew toy on the floor.

"Melody is loads of fun Alice."

"I never said she wasn't." Alice rolled her eyes at me before her cell started playing Teenage Dream by Katy Perry.

"Hello." She answered. "Really?" she froze suddenly as a big smile appeared across her face. "Can't wait to see you guys bye." she ended the call before jumping up and down scaring poor Melody.

"What is it Alice." I asked as I picked up Melody to sit her next to me again. This always happened.

"Emmett's coming." She shrieked. I smiled at her.

"That's great now I can finally meet the prankster."

"Not only that but he's bringing his girlfriend and her younger brother too. They are already on the road and will arrive in two hours."

"Younger brother?" I asked not missing the longing in her eyes when she mention the word brother.

"Okay you caught me." I rolled my eyes at her dramatics. "He's a freshman at The University of Maryland, majoring in Pre-Law, minoring in history, and a total hottie. He plays soccer and has a lean muscular body like Edward but he has curly blond hair instead of bronze and is about 6'3."

"And his name is?" I urged her on.

"Oh silly me..Jasper. Isn't that a hot name? I know it's kind of old but it grows on you and.." she rambled on.

"Well I'm sure he's a nice guy." I interrupted and patted her on the knee before rolling off the bed. I looked back at her to see that she was still in her dreamlike state with Jasper and easily snuck out of her room without questioning.

I silently made my way up to the third floor where Edward's music room was located. It was empty since he was at soccer practice. The keys flowed softly under my fingers as I closed my eyes and let the music overtake me. I was playing an easy song since all the ones that I attempted to play before was Edward's originals which meant unplayable for the less talented. Only he had to write such a complicated piece that no one could play but himself. I gave up playing opting to look at all the pictures and trophies around the room. He had so many of them that I always would find new ones to look at every day. But there was one that I would drift to every time I was in the room; it was a picture of him when he was eight or so holding up his first place trophy sporting a wide smile with his two front teeth missing. I laughed at it as I always did before I felt arms wrapped around me.

"What are you laughing at?" the familiar velvet voice whispered in my ear. I smiled at the little boy as I calmed my racing heart before turning around to the grown version.

"Nothing." I answered smiling up at him before taking in his appearance. "Edward." I groaned pushing him off of me as he chuckled.

"You're all sweaty. Go shower." I rolled my eyes at him. "What is with you and your need to always hug me when you're sweaty?" I shook my head pouting at him. He shrugged innocently smiling at my face.

"Maybe I like this adorable face." He leaned closer to me as he caressed my cheek. I instantly felt the blood rush to it. I ducked my head from his hand and stepped back.

"You're brother is coming to visit." I told him trying to control my shaking vocal cords.

"Oh really when?" he walked closer, backing me up until I was stopped by the wall. We had been flirting ever since I was released from the hospital but I wanted him to make the first move. I thought I was too shy to make the first move but as heated as it has been for the past few days I was sure I was going to combust and attack his lips in any second.

"Later this afternoon." I answered breathlessly as he skimmed his nose up and down my neck before going up to my cheeks and using his hand to pull my waist to his.

"Hmmm sounds fun." He whispered in my ear. I nodded my head not trusting my voice. I glanced up at him and I gasped as I saw the desire in his eyes. He slowly leaned down and captured my lips with his. Nothing in Cosmo Girl or Seventeen magazine could prepare me for this moment. He was gentle as he sucked on my lips before I felt his tongue push them open and quickly mixed with mine own. I groaned at the heat I felt before pulling him closer as he pushed me further up the wall causing me to wrap my legs around his waist. My inner self cheered at this new angle which gave me better access to his lips. Since I didn't have to support myself anymore my hands found their way into his hair and ran themselves through it before resting around his neck. I lost track of the seconds that had passed with us attacking each other mouths before a knock broke me out of my Edward-induced trance. I glanced at the door to find Alice smirking.

"You know if you're going to rape my best friend Edward you probably should have closed the door first." She smiled at him as he groaned and gently lowered me to the ground.

"Thanks Alice. I'll remember that next time." He rolled his eyes at her as I giggled. She stuck her tongue out at him before leaving us alone in the room. I glanced up at him leaning against the wall so that I was out of Edward zone and could think properly.

"Soo" I started smiling.

"Soo what?" he raised an eyebrow at me smirking as he rearrange me back into Edward zone where I was before Alice had interrupted.

"How long have you been waiting to do that?" I asked as I ran my fingers up and down his chest under his shirt. He shivered slightly which caused my smile widen as I felt his abs tense under my touch. He pulled me in for a chaste kiss before leaning his forehead against mine, staring into my eyes.

"For a very long time Bella. A very long one."

**How did you guys like it? Review!**

**Sorry I haven't been around in a while senior year is crazy but I will try better may only be able to update on the weekends. Yup it's looking like that but whether I update on Saturday, Sunday or Saturday and Sunday is up to you guys. Review and you will get more soon. :)  
**

**-Nikki**

**P.S.-Will be longer next chapter I know I have been slacking. I'll be back on my A game next chapter, this is just a filler but very crucial part of the story as you all can see or have read.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know Where have I been? I honestly can't answer that question between school, work, and applications it's been crazy. But finally on December 21, 2010 I have an update for you all. **

**Thank you to all the readers that have stayed with me and I hope more will join soon. Oh and Merry Christmas! or whichever other holiday you may celebrated.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight or the pic on my profile but it's soo cute I had to change to it :) It's the main pic for this story  
**

**Read and Review!  
**

The First Family Chapter 8

"Spill everything!" Nessie screamed into my ear causing me to pull the phone away from it.

"I won't if you don't stop trying to rupture my ear drum." I told her rubbing my ear gently.

"Sorry, Sorry but you just said you kissed Edward Cullen….more than once. You can't just leave that there; tell me details!"

"It's only Edward Ness."

"Only Edward? He's the freakin' king of the world or at least the prince of Washington D.C….no the whole United States. The Cullens are like our royal family! Everyone loves them."

"Yea I realized that." I grimaced as I turned my TV off.

"This is epic Bells." I smiled

"He is really sweet."

"Aww I bet you're smiling your goofy smile right now." I rolled my eyes even though she was right. My phone beeped indicating that I had another call waiting. I glanced at my phone…Alice.

"Good Night Renesmee."

"Good Night Isabella call me with more details later." She shot back before ending the call.

"What is it Alice?" I said as soon as I switched lines.

"What? No hello Alice How are you? I'm hurt Bella.

"Yeah whatever Alice so what's up?" I repeated not buying her acting gig.

"My mom and I are going to the local children's hospital tomorrow. Do you want to come?

"You want me to go with you guys?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yea..actually it was my mom who suggested it but I agree you have to go. Come on it'll be fun Bella. Don't leave me by myself."

"What about Edward?

"He has practice."

"Emmett?"

"Bella seriously?" she asked annoyance leaking through her voice. I chuckled remembering when I met Emmett for the first time last week. He could be very intimidating when he need to be but then again he also was a huge goof ball.

"Sorry I wasn't thinking."

"So are you in?"

"Fine Alice I'll go." I gave in after a few seconds of her pleading.

"Yea! Pick you up at eight."

"Eight?"

"Yeah not my decision." I groaned glancing at the clock which said it was already midnight.

"Fine. Leave me alone so I can sleep."

"Kay see yah tomorrow bye." Alice shouted before hanging up the call.

I wasn't but three feet from my phone when it started ringing again.

"What Alice?" I answered not bothering to check the caller I.D.

"Hey I was just calling to tell you to wear a skirt or dress tomorrow."

"Why Alice." I asked exasperated glancing at the many skirts I had in my closet….yea not many.

"It is Sunday after all. We go to noon day service at St. Andrews after the hospital."

"Kay Alice can I go to bed now?" I groaned as I threw my hair up into a messy bun.

"Yup don't forget be ready at eight." She repeated again before I ended the call. I carefully got under the covers so I wouldn't kick off Melody who was sleeping in the middle of the bed before turning my lights off and going to sleep.

I opened my eyes to feel my phone vibrating under me. Ugh I forgot to charge it again. I sat up and looked down at the red light beeping, indicating that I had a text.

**Rinse and Shine Sunshine! It's seven you got an hour, be ready by eight sharp-xoxox Alice**

I groaned rubbing my temple before dragging myself out of bed and into the bathroom. The hot water thankfully woke me up and I soon found myself staring at my reflection trying to figure out what I was going to do with my hair.

"Good morning Bella." Alice laughed as she walked through the door with Melody.

"Gah" I yelled pulling my towel up closer to my body before turning around to look at her. "What did you do? Break in?"

"No Charlie let me in for your information." She stuck her tongue out at me before quickly leaving the room. Instead of Melody she came back with a huge bag full of make-up and hair products.

"Who's that for?" I asked dreading the answer.

"You of course. I can't make up Melody." She answered not even sparing me a glance as she set up things around the bathroom.

"I'd rather you brought Melody." I mumbled under my breath as I continued to brush my teeth.

"Come on we don't have much time." She clapped hurrying me along. By 7:55am we were both down stairs waiting for the car.

"You turned out so well and I didn't even have to do much." Alice smiled at me as Charlie entered the room.

"The car is here." He told us.

"Always early." Alice rolled her eyes before walking out of the kitchen towards the front door. Charlie pulled me aside.

"You look very nice Bells." He said softly before taking another sip of his coffee.

"Thanks Dad." I felt my face heat up before I turned to follow Alice out the door.

"Hi Mom." Alice smiled as she bounced into the back seat of the waiting car.

"Hi honey." First Lady Cullen greeted her daughter before turning to me.

"Bella dear I'm so happy that you were able to make it."

"Thank you for inviting me Esme." I smiled. It was so easy to like her.

The ride to the hospital was fast and the paparazzi eagerly tried to break the line of secret service to get a picture of the first family when the car stopped.

"Is it always like this?" I asked glancing out the window at the now empty parking lot.

"Oh that was nothing; some days it's worse." Esme laughed at the expression of my face.

"Especially if Edward is with us. You'd think he was a Oscar Awarding winning actor or something." Alice chimed in causing me to raise an eyebrow at her in questioning.

"Don't look at me like that it's just how it happens." She shrugged before one of the secret service guys opened our door indicating that we could get out.

The children's wing was located on the bottom floor towards the back. I glanced through the windows of the children's rooms. Many of them were sleep through some were up watching TV and eating breakfast. Alice pulled me from the windows and down the hall where we came to a play room.

"We get to interact with them here." She told me as Esme walked in behind us. She immediately went over to a little boy with blond hair in the corner.

"That's Scott." Alice pointed him out before telling me all of the other children's name. The room was filled with toys, game boards, and little children running in all different directions. "It's obvious that we come here a lot." Alice laughed silently before a girl with green eyes and long brown hair pulled on her dress to get her attention.

"Hey Maddie." Alice smiled as she bent down to the child's height.

"Hi Alice." Maddie smiled at her excitedly. Alice rolled her eyes smiling before taking something out of the bag she was holding.

"For you as promised." She said as she handed Maddie a Hannah Montana book.

"Yay Hannah Montana thanks Allie." She hugged Alice before pulling away and looking around the room.

"Where's Edward?" she pouted once she didn't find him and glanced around again. "He's suppose to read me the book."

"Edward's at soccer practice but he told me to tell you that he will be back soon and with another book to read to you." Alice told her before pulling me down to their level. "But this is Bella." She motioned for Maddie to come closer. "His girlfriend." She whispered in her ear. "She's going to read to you today." Maddie turned to me with wide eyes.

"His girlfriend." She repeated. "He told me he didn't date." I laughed at her confused expression.

"Boys." Alice shrugged standing up as Maddie made her way over to me.

"Can you read to me Miss Bella?" she smiled up innocently at me.

"Of course Miss Maddie." I smiled at her as she led me over to a chair.

"That's what Edward calls me." she exclaimed her eyes filled with wonder. "You guys think alike." She giggled before we started reading together.

At eleven fifteen it was time to go to noon day service. I said good bye to Maddie, gave her a big hug and promised to visit again soon.._with_ Edward before we were rushed back outside into the waiting car.

"Well that was refreshing." I smiled thinking about Maddie.

"Yeah all the kids are always great." Alice agreed. We sat in comfortable silence thinking about the kids before pulling up to the church. The wait wasn't as bad as the hospital and we were quickly ushered in after only three minutes of waiting. I instantly spotted Edward in a gray fitted suit standing next to Emmett.

"First Lady and Family welcome." The greeter greeted us before we were led toward the front of the church.

"Darling." President Cullen greeted his wife with an chaste kiss to the lips before kissing Alice on the cheek.

"And this must be the special Isabella Swan I've been hearing so much about." He smiled at me extending his hand.

"Bella and nice to meet you President Cullen." I smiled at him shyly.

"The pleasure is mine Bella." He charmed glancing at Edward before looking back at me and winking. I blushed instantly and followed him to where our seats were.

I ended up between Alice and Edward with Emmett on the other side of him with Rosalie beside him and Jasper beside Alice.

"I didn't think you would make it." I whispered to him as the choir walked in.

"Of course I wouldn't miss the opportunity to see you all dresses up." He teased as he gently grabbed my hand and brought it up to his lip to kiss. Of course I blushed.

"You look beautiful." He stroked his finger gently along my redden cheeks which I'm sure turned even redder at the touch. I turned away from him smiling as he held my hand all throughout service.

"Bella." Charlie called me as I folded my clothes in the laundry room.

"Yea Dad?" I answered poking my head out of the room to see him standing in the hallway.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating that Cullen boy?" The shirt I was holding was suddenly on the floor as I raced out to where Charlie was standing staring at the TV. There in bright pixels was my blushing face when Edward had kissed my hand right before service.

"Oh God." I groaned sliding down until my butt had made contact with the sofa. "Oh God." I repeated again. I didn't even know what we really were and here is the world pinning us as America's Sweethearts. What if Edward didn't want that?

"Bella?" Charlie snapped in my face to get my attention.

"What?" I turned to face him as Inside Addition talked about my hospital visit along with Esme and Alice.

"Looks like she is going to fit in nicely." One of the new casters concluded before announcing a commercial break. I turned to Charlie who looked at me expectantly.

"It just happened?" I finished lamely before asking to be excused.

"We will talk about this later." Charlie assured me before walking back into the kitchen murmuring under his breath about how kids don't tell their parents anything. I exhaled. Crisis adverted for now. I quickly finished up with the laundry before putting the clothes in a basket to take up stairs to my room. I sat it on my dresser not in the mood to fold them and fell down on my bed staring at the ceiling for a while. So many questions flowed through my head. Would Edward be mad that the whole world now knew about us? I heard the TV in Charlie's room talking about the hopes of a white house wedding. We were only eighteen! I hope they were talking about Emmett and Rosalie. I pulled a pillow over my head screaming into it before feeling vibration in my pocket.

"Hello" I answered without checking the I.D.

"Hey Short Stuff." Emmett's voice came through the phone. I paused taking the phone away from my ear to check the I.D….Edward.

"Hey Emmett what are you doing on Edward's phone?"

"Hmm he's in the shower right now and I'm stuck waiting for him so we can go to some dinner at the house.

"The house?" I asked confused.

"Oh you know the white house, the main house for the main man, the…"

"Okay Emmett I get it." I laughed at his choices.

"Actually I was calling to see if you were okay. I just heard that you and my brother were going to have the next white house wedding."

"Yeah I know. I just heard that too." I mumbled to the ceiling.

"They would make up anything to get money and views. Don't let them get to you okay short stuff?" I smiled at how much he seemed like my older brother.

"Yea got it."

"Cool now I got to go before Edward comes back." I laughed.

"Alright Em I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Damn straight I got to be good for Santa." He laughed before saying good bye and ending the call.

"Well what do you want to do?" Edward asked softly as he traced his index finger down the palm of my hand causing me to shiver slightly.

"I don't know" I shrugged glancing out at the bright stars that the park always seemed to possess. Edward had picked me up earlier at eight with a gruff warning from Charlie to have me home by eleven.

"You know what I want?" he waited for me to respond and urge him on before continuing. "I want you and me together. Plain and Simple. I don't care about the press and the media. I want you. Ever since you were rushed to the hospital, that night almost killed me to see you like that. I can't do this…" he gestured to everything around us. "..without you."

I looked up to meet his eyes and gasped as I saw the sincerely in them. He slowly leaned down to kiss me never breaking eye contact. As soon as I lips had touched his I felt like electricity flow through us and wrapped my arms around him to pull him closer. I realized then that I would do anything to make him happy which instantly made me happy too.

"Please Bella." He pleaded softly as I pulled away to breathe. Wordlessly I nodded my head before pulling his face back to mine. We stayed for a few more minutes just enjoying each others presence and stealing kisses here and there before the chill air became too much for my thin jacket to handle.

"Let's go back to the car." Edward whispered against my forehead after kissing it. I nodded my head as he helped me up off the bench to go back to the car.

"You know we don't have to be back until eleven right?" I stated softly as he nodded his head and started the car for the heat to come on. I slowly trailed my hand up his arm before pulling his face to mine for a chaste kiss. "It's only ten." I whispered against his lips before taking them back against mine for an even longer kiss. He groaned slipping his tongue into my mouth as I pulled the handle to push his chair back and climbed into his lap.

"Bella" he moaned once I had started grinding against him, feeling him harden more and more against me as I kept up the medium pace to create the pleasurable friction.

"Hmm" I responded as I changed my position, setting my legs on the floor on either side of him instead of bent which allowed even more friction between us. He groaned throwing his head back against the head rest as his hands tighten on my hips.

"Bella." He whispered his velvet voice sounding strain as he stopped my rocking hips. "Sweetie slow"

"I am going slow." I breathed out as I tried to move my hips again.

"Bella please I want to do this right." He looked into my eyes and I groaned moving off of his lap and back into my seat. I quickly pulled down my shirt since it had ridden up during our exercise.

"What happen to the guy in the bathroom?" I mumbled as I tried to control my breathing and strapped my seat belt on.

"That was a moment of weakness." He signed before turning towards me. "Hey" he said as he slowly turned my head to meet his eyes.

"I want to do this right." He repeated again. "You deserve that much.'

"And what is your definition of right anyway?" I asked. He shrugged.

"When I figure it out you will be the first to know but it will not be in a car." He smiled pecking my pouting lips softly before fixing his chair and putting the car in drive.

"You do want me like that right?" I asked after a few minutes of silence, afraid of the answer. He exhaled loudly before taking my hand and moving it downwards on him.

"Does it feel like I want you?" he asked as I grazed him. I gasped at how hard he was and he quickly pulled my hand away from him and moved it up to his chest. I felt his heart beating rapidly just as mine had been.

"I will always want you but I will not have you the first time in a car."

"First time?" I smirked at him as he rested our hands on the gears. "There will be more than one?"

"You can count on it baby." He winked at me.

"You're worse than Emmett." I joked. He rolled his eyes.

"No one is as bad as Emmett, Bella and don't you forget that." He smiled at me as he drove down the road.

**Tell me what you all think. Finally a long chapter lol**

**Review Please hopefully I will be able to update soon; probably sometime in January.**

**Again Have a Happy Holidays and Awesome New Year :)**

**-Nikki  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. Here is Chapter 9**

**Hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight  
**

The First Family Chapter 9

I groaned clinching my stomach as the cramps took over it once again. I hated this time of the month.

"Is it usually this bad?" Edward asked softly against my hair as he pulled me closer against his body and gently massaged my stomach.

"No" I moaned willing the pain to go away. "Maybe it's the weather?"

"The weather?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yea you know my body isn't use to the changing of the seasons since it's always hot in Arizona."

"And that would have what to do with your cramps?"

"My body isn't use to this weather so it will act up and change its ways. I mean the people in New York City seem to be a tuned to the frost bit weather in the winter and they only wear a jacket or so. My body is trying to get use to the weather."

"But it's the same temperature here as it is in Arizona right now, sweetie." I rolled my eyes. Stupid Smart Shiny Volvo Owner.

"They aren't usually this bad though. I went to Dr. Kay yesterday to get my prescription filled for the pill again. I can't stand these cramps."

"And you already took Motrin?"

"Yes honey I already took it and believe me it's helped a lot since. It was so bad yesterday that it took me until noon to finally sit up in my bed."

"I wish you would have called me instead of driving to the hospital yourself", he glanced at me frustrated. "Anything could have happened."

"You were at a campaign debate in New Jersey. You wouldn't have been able to get me anyway."

"I would've had someone drive you."

"Edward, I'm not a little girl. I can take care of myself."

"But I like to take care of you." He pouted before leaning down to kiss my forehead. I groaned, not at him, but at the monster trying to rip my stomach open. "What time is you're prescription going to be ready?"

"They said by one." I answered as he glanced at the clock.

"It's twelve thirty now. How about I go see if I can pick it up early."

"Edward I'm not helpless I can pick it up myself." I started to protest before he captured my lips with his. I signed at how perfect our bodies molded into each other as he shifted over top of me, placing all his weight on his hands. Our hips started moving against each other fueled on faster by our moans of pleasure before I groaned pulling away.

"The one time you pick to be sexual and my stomach feels like it's about to burst out of my body." I grimaced breathing hard as he chuckled. "Besides what would the paparazzi and reports say if they saw you, Mr. Oh Perfect First Son, buying birth control and cramps medication?

"They will think that I am the perfect boyfriend to, Miss. Oh So Beautiful Ice Skater." He placed a kiss in the crease where my neck and jaw met. "Besides" he smirked pulling away from me to get off of the bed. "Emmett has done things in the public eyes way worst than buying birth control pills."

"hmm" I squeezed his hand since it was still in mine as the cramps worsen. "I would ask what but my tummy hurts."

"Just hang in there for a little bit longer. I'll be back in fifteen minutes." He leaned down to peck me softly on the lips before winking and leaving my room. I smiled to myself as I heard the door close behind him but it was instantly erased when a white fluff ball jumped onto my stomach.

"Melody" I groaned at the little white puppy standing on me wagging her tail. Reaching out on the bed to grab one of her chew toys, I threw it to the other side of the room for her to chase after. She jumped on my stomach again causing me to hiss before taking off after the toy. I glared at her as she ran back and placed her front paws on the edge of my bed with her chew toy in her mouth wanting up. I leaned over and reached for her chew toy but instead she dropped the toy and started licking my face all over. I laughed lifting her up so she could lay on the bed with me.

You really make it hard to stay angry at you." I smiled patting her on the head which unsurprisingly earned me another lick. I started to laugh but the pain in my stomach turned the laugh into a groan.

"God I hate cramps. Please make them go away." I prayed in my head as I grabbed the remote to turn the TV on. Settling on The Hangover, I quickly realized my mistake when the ache in my stomach made its self known due to my laughing. I tried to hold it in as best as I could but in the end my stomach lucked out and I changed to the news instead. At least there wasn't anything funny on there. I could feel myself dosing off after a few minutes before hearing my bedroom door open slowly.

"That better be Edward." I cracked one eye open to revile my God-sent boyfriend.

"Got everything." He reached into his pocket to pull out PMS medication and a purple packet.

"You have a thing against plastic bags?" I asked as he handed me a pill and a cup of water.

"Saves our environment and ecosystem." He shrugged as I swallowed the pill and handed him the rest of the water. He quickly downed it before putting the cup on my nightstand and climbed back into the bed with me.

"Thank you." I tilted my head up to kiss him once he had settled himself behind me. He smiled, moving his face downward to grant my wishes.

"Anytime" he murmured against my lips before pressing his against them.

"Stick it Bella." I heard Jake call out as I came down from my triple axis, landing it perfectly.

"Yea Bells" he cheered loudly as Zafrina gave him a glare to shut him up. I finished my set to I'll Be There by Tiffany Evans before skating off of the rink.

"That was amazing." Jake hugged me tight.

"A little wobbly on your landings in the beginning but I think you'll do." Zafrina smiled before hugging me. "Clean up those landings by Saturday" she chaisted me before going to observe another skater.

''"Don't listen to her Bells. You landed everything perfectly." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say Jake." I smiled as I threw on my sweatshirt before packing up my skates and putting on my converses.

"Ready to go?" he asked as he slung his bag over his shoulder. I nodded my head as I finished trying my shoes before grabbing my own bag and swinging it over my shoulder.

"You sure you can handle that pretty thing?" he teased me as we walked through the hallways.

"Please I could carry your bag too" I retorted rolling my eyes. Jake held his hands out in surrender.

"Alright little kitty I'll leave you alone." I punched his arm before taking off towards my car. I could hear Jake racing behind me and quickly got in my car and locked the doors. I started the car and rolled down the window to stick my tongue out at him as he approached my car.

"You're lucky that your car was parked close."

"Oh please you know you're slow." I teased him as I started the engine. He opened his mouth to say some smart comment before Leah, who was standing by the entrance to the arena, called his name.

"Better go see what she wants" I threw a kiss to him before pulling out of the parking space.

"The October SAT deadline sign up is this Friday. Don't forget to sign up if you need to. "Mrs. Jones called out to everyone as the bell rung signaling second period.

"You signed up already right?" Alice asked me as we packed up our books.

"Yup. You?" she nodded her head. "Didn't you take them last year?" I asked

"Yeah but Edward wants to beat Emmett's score and I want to get a higher one than 1790."

"What did Emmett get?"

"2000." I raised an eyebrow.

"He sure doesn't seem that smart."

"He's paper smart not brain or street smart."

"What's the difference, a 2000 is a 2000 what did Edward get the first time?"

"1990"

"You Cullen's sure are smart." I observed.

"Egh, We try." Alice winked at me before we parted ways to go to our second period class.

"So what did you guys do before your dad became president?" I asked as Edward pulled away from the school. I rode with Alice this morning.

"Well we use to live in Seattle by Forks and my dad was the CEO of Cullen Firms and Industries." I nodded my head.

"He was a lawyer right?"

"Yea. The company also owns a couple of hospitals, retail businesses, and commercial buildings."

"So tell me about your life growing up."

"What you didn't read up on it in the local people magazine?"

"Edward" I groaned rolling my eyes as he chuckled.

"If I can sum it up in one word I would say hard. Privileged." He added when he saw the look on my face. "But hard. My dad wants the best for his family. He doesn't like anything done half way. He wants it perfect. No he wouldn't he disown us if we failed at something but at the same time he would push us to keep trying."

"You guys did have fun right?"

"You have met Emmett right?" I laughed.

"Point made. So who is the CEO now?"

"Eliza, my mother's brother."

"He heads it out from D.C?"

"Yea though I'd say he goes up to Seattle at least twice a month or so."

"Don't those plane tickets add up?" I asked

"Private Jet, my father isn't using it right now since he has Air Force One so my uncle has the benefit of it."

"Oh rich family." I mumbled.

"Just a little." He admitted as he kissed my hand sending shivers down my arm.

"Stop doing that. I can't think." I groaned trying to get my hand out of his grasp. He pulled into my drive way and cut the engine while I was still trying to free my hand.

"Bella" he said softly grabbing both of my hands in one of his and tilting my chin in the direction of his face with the other. I refused to meet his eyes, choosing to look over his shoulder instead. "Bella please look at me." he pleaded with me as he rubbed my hands with his. I huffed and met his eyes.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" I shrugged.

"Nothing I'm fine." I tried to smile but I know it turned into a grimace. "I'll just call you later okay?" I didn't give him a chance to respond before I quickly kissed his cheek and got out of the car, running into my house. I slammed the door shut and locked it before tugging my school bag upstairs. Throwing it into my chair, I plumbed myself down on my bed and exhaled loudly. It's not that I didn't mind that Edward, well his parents, but they would never disown him, so basically Edward too was rich. I could hopefully get pass that part. But what really bugged me was the fact that I felt so…small sitting next to him as he talked about his family, private jets, and all that fancy stuff. I could never live up to his parents or even his expectations. I was pale and average. Nothing special about that. I could probably easily pass for one of his maids or someone way below him. I huffed again trying to clear the negative thoughts away and pulled my messenger bag up on my bed so I could start on my homework.

I woke up to a loud smash downstairs. Instantly there was barking heard throughout the house. Melody! I jumped up off the bed and ran downstairs.

"Melody" I called out. "Mel come here girl" I tried again as I entered the living room. Everything was in order in the room so I moved on into the kitchen.

"Melody" I called out and was instantly greeted with a bark coming from the pantry. I walked to the pantry door and opened it reviling an even whiter Melody with flour all around her.

"Mel what happened?" I picked her up and moved towards the sink to rinse her off. Just as I was about to turn the water on there was another smash that came from the living room. "God, what is this?" I groaned leaving Mel in the sink to check the living room again. Turning on the lights, I ventured further into the room to check around.

"What the he…" I started when I saw an overturned couch and the person lying beside it.

"Emmett? How did you get in here?" I asked annoyed and shocked and walked over to him.

"There's a huge rat in your kitchen." He stammered out while trying to get back up onto his feet.

"There is not a rat in my kitchen. I was just in there. Again I ask what are you doing here?" I waited for him to answer but he just grabbed what looked like one of Charlie's baseball bats and motioned for me to follow him back into the kitchen.

"You see" he whispered to me once we had passed the door way and pointed the bat towards Melody.

"That's a dog Emmett," I rolled my eyes taking the bat away from him and leaning it against the wall.

"No Bella that's a rat." He argued. "An Golden Retriever or a Husky is a dog."

"She's a Maltese."

"More like a rat" he tried to mumbled under his breath.

"What are you doing here and how did you get in?" I asked as I picked Melody out of the sink.

"Charlie called Edward actually. Said he's pulling an all night shift and wanted him to come check on you since you didn't answer your phone."

"And you're here again because?"

"Oh right Edward is under the oppression that you're mad at him so he sent me instead. Which reminds me, I need to text him though I'll leave the unlocked front door part out."

"Unlocked? I locked the front door." I looked at him confused. "I thought I did."

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :)**

**REVIEW!**

**Hope you all like it.**

**-NIKKI  
**


End file.
